Inochi
by Arthuria von Einzbern
Summary: Summary : Di kehidupan gadis ini ada kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia bernama Cao Rin. Ia menemukan kasih sayang dan juga ia mendapat cintanya. Ia mendambakan cinta itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu.Warning : Xiahou Ba X OC, OOC, OC, OC's Story, Typos, dll.


Summary : Di kehidupan gadis ini ada kebahagiaan, kesedihan, dan masih banyak lagi. Ia bernama Cao Rin. Ia menemukan kasih sayang dan juga ia mendapat cintanya. Ia mendambakan cinta itu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan anak laki-laki itu.

Warning : Xiahou Ba X OC, OOC, OC, OC's Story, Typos, dll.

Note : Ngikutin sejarah dan game dikit-dikit. :v Dan lagi, baru pertama kali Arthuria bikin fandom DW!

Happy reading!

* * *

Perdesaan sudah dibakar Dong Zhou. Sun Jian datang terlambat. Luo Yang sudah tak tersisa. Ketiga bersaudara (Liu Bei, Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei) juga baru datang.

"Sebaiknya kita cari orang-orang yang masih hidup..." kata Liu Bei.

Sun Jian mengangguk. Lalu, mereka dan prajurit mereka masing-masing masuk ke dalam pedesaan. Tidak ada yang tersisa... Semua orang di desa sudah terpanggang.

"Tuan! Tuan!" Seorang prajurit menghampiri Sun Jian. Ia berlari terengah-engah. Napasnya hampir habis akibat abu yang dihirupnya. "Ada yang selamat!" teriaknya. Tampak seorang gadis di gendongannya.

"Ooh... ya ampun..." Sun Jian menggendongnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya yang tampak keemasan sedikit. Dia masih bernapas.

Dan semua orang keluar dari desa, membiarkan semuanya hangus. Sun Jian memberikan gadis kecil itu pada Liu Bei. "Ayah... dimana Ayah?" tanya gadis itu pada Liu Bei dengan suara parau dan terbata-bata.

Liu Bei, Guan Yu, dan Zhang Fei saling pandang. Kemudian mata mereka kembali tertuju pada gadis itu. Mata gadis yang besar itu, tampak berkaca-kaca. "Dimana Ayah? Dimana dia? Bagaimana dengan Ibuku?" tanya gadis itu lagi. Liu Bei menghibur gadis kecil itu dengan pelukan. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan Liu Bei. Gadis kecil yang malang. Umurnya mungkin masih 9 tahun dan ia sudah kehilangan kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis itu lelah menangis. Ia tertidur di pelukan Liu Bei. Yah, Liu Bei tetap memeluknya sampai gadis itu berhenti menangis. Liu Bei langsung ke dalam tenda kemahnya dan meletakkannya di tempat tidurnya. Kemudian ia keluar bersama kedua adiknya.

"Kau mau membawanya?" Guan Yu berkata.

"Kita tak mungkin membawa seorang anak itu! Bagaimana kita akan lupa dan akan terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu nantinya?" Zhang Fei berkata.

"Ssh..." Liu Bei berseru. "... Aku tidak akan membawanya. Sun Jian juga tidak mau membawanya... Tapi, kasihan dia. Masih kecil, dia sudah kehilangan Ayah dan Ibundanya. Mungkin seseorang mau merawatnya..." kata Liu Bei.

"Tapi siapa?" Zhang Fei bertanya.

"Cao Cao akan datang besok pagi. Aku akan bertanya kepadanya apa dia mau merawat anak itu..."

"Kemungkinannya sangat kecil, kakakku..." ucap Guan Yu. "Bagaimana dia tidak mau?"

Liu Bei diam saja setelah itu.

* * *

Cao Cao sampai di pedesaan di mana tiga saudara dan Sun Jian berada. Ia melihat Liu Bei dengan seorang gadis kecil di depan kemahnya.

"Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Liu Bei.

"... Rin," jawab gadis itu ragu.

Cao Cao berada di hadapan mereka. Ia mengikat kudanya dan menghampiri Liu Bei.

"Siapa anak ini?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Hanya dia yang selamat di waktu kebakaran kemarin..." kata Liu Bei. Ia menghela napas lalu berkata, "Ia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya... Aku tidak bisa merawatnya dan Sun Jian tidak mau merawatnya. Apakah kau mau merawat anak ini?" Liu Bei menggandeng tangan kecil Rin dan menyuruh Rin berjalan ke arah Cao Cao dengan isyarat.

Rin berjalan maju ke arah Cao Cao. Matanya yang keemasan dan bulat menatap mata yang tajam milik Cao Cao. Alis Cao Cao bertaut sedari tadi. Rin takut dimarahi atau dibentak. Karena itulah dia berlari kembali pada Liu Bei dan bersembunyi di baliknya. Liu Bei tertawa kecil melihat tingkah anak itu dan matanya kembali pada Cao Cao. "Kau tidak perlu menatapnya dengan cara seperti itu..." katanya.

Cao Cao diam saja dan menghampiri Rin. Ia menggendong Rin dan menatap wajahnya sekali lagi. "Mulai sekarang, namamu Cao Rin..." kata Cao Cao. Mata Liu Bei perlahan membulat dan berbinar-binar. Ia kemudian mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Cao Cao, berkali-kali.

Liu Bei dan kedua saudaranya pergi setelah itu. Cao Cao yang menggendong Rin sekali lagi menatapnya. "Sepertinya kau harus membersihkan tubuhmu..." ucap Cao Cao.

Kemudian Cao Cao berkuda menuju ke tempat tinggal orang tuanya. Cao Cao sampai di sana pada 2 hari kemudian. Ia disambut hangat oleh ayahnya, Cao Song. Cao Song melihat Rin. "Siapa anak ini?"

"Ceritanya panjang..."

Cao Song hanya menghela napas. Lalu, Cao Song memerintahkan agar selir-selir memandikan Rin dan menggantikan bajunya yang kotor dan rusak itu. Cao Cao kemudian menceritakan semua kejadian yang terjadi.

"Ah, malang sekali..." ucap Cao Song setelah mendengar cerita dari Cao Cao. "Tapi, kau sudah memiliki seorang anak, Cao Pi. Tidak apa-apakah?"

"... Cao Pi selalu mengerti situasinya kalau ia sudah mendengar cerita dariku..." kata Cao Cao.

Rin sudah selesai. Ia tampak manis dengan baju miko yang dipakaikan oleh selir istana. Dan wajahnya tampak lebih cerah dibanding yang tadi. "Airnya dingin, jadi aku cepat-cepat mandi..." kata Rin. Cao Cao dan Cao Song tertawa. Cao Cao mengulurkan kedua tangannya, agar Rin mau menghampirinya. Rin menghampirinya dan menjatuhkan dirinya di dada Cao Cao. Cao Cao tersenyum sambil mengelus lembut rambut Rin yang sangat halus dan harum. Sepertinya mulai terdapat rasa kasih dari hati kecilnya.

* * *

"Jadi, kau benar-benar kakekku?" tanya Rin polos. Matanya yang bulat tak berkedip.

Cao Song tertawa. Ia berkata, "kalau aku adalah ayah Cao Cao, berarti iya, gadis manis..."

Rin tertawa kecil saat kepalanya dibelai Cao Song. Kemudian, Cao Song mengajaknya keliling istana. Kebetulan saat itu, musim salju. "Aku suka salju, tetapi aku tidak suka dingin..." kata Rin sambil menampung setumpuk salju. "Tapi... dunia sudah ditentukan langit atau dewa. Aku mengerti, tetapi aku tidak percaya dewa, sih..." kata Rin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena terkadang doaku tidak dikabulkan dewa," jawab Rin. "Apa aku dianggap anak nakal? Padahal aku selalu berdoa..."

"Itu berarti doamu tidak bersungguh-sungguh."

"Tapi aku berdoa dengan benar. Hampir setiap hari ibuku mengajakku ke kuil... Aku disuruh berdoa dan memohon disana."

"Hmm..." Cao Song bergumam sambil mengelus jenggotnya. "Sepertinya kau hanya disuruh berdoa diberi keselamatan oleh ibumu."

"Eh?"

"Ya... Lihat kau sekarang. Kau selamat karena doamu. Kau sekarang berada di sini..."

Rin lalu terdiam. Yang dikatakan itu memang benar, tetapi terkadang ia berdoa untuk apa yang ia inginkan. Cao Song lalu mengajaknya ke dalam karena di luar sudah dingin.

* * *

Rin kembali lagi pada malam hari. Pada sudah sangat larut dan seharusnya dia sudah tidur.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya Cao Cao sambil menoleh ke Rin. Rin mengangguk, Cao Cao langsung berdiri dan menghampirinya. "Ayo... akan kutemani kau tidur..."

Cao Cao tidur di samping Rin. Rin memeluknya dengan hangat. Cao Cao mengelus lembut rambutnya yang panjang. Rin seperti peri bulan, ia tampak bersinar. Lilin-lilin menerangi tubuhnya yang agak pucat. "Aku sayang Ayah..." gumam Rin. Cao Cao terkejut dengan ucapan Rin. Cao Cao kemudian mencium dahi Rin dan berkata, "Aku juga sayang padamu..."

"Ihihihi...! Senangnya..." kata Rin dengan suara yang makin kecil. Ia menguap dan tanpa pikir panjang, ia tidur.

Mendengar dengkuran kecil, Cao Cao tersenyum sambil menatap Rin. Wajah gadis itu polos sekali. Perlahan, Cao Cao menjauh darinya. Kemudian, Cao Cao menyelimuti Rin dengan selimut. Cao Cao meninggalkannya dengan sangat perlahan-lahan saat berjalan dan menutup pintu dengan amat sangat perlahan.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Cao Cao dan Rin pergi. Cao Song memberinya beberapa bekal untuk di perjalanan. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Cao Cao pun pergi bersama Rin.

Cao Cao sampai di kerajaan Wei selama 3 hari. Untungnya Rin tidak mengeluh waktu itu. Setelah masuk istana, Cao Cao disambut oleh semua orang. Cao Pi, anak dari Cao Cao bingung melihat anak yang dibawa Sang Ayah. Xiahou Dun bertanya kepadanya, tetapi Cao Cao menyuruhnya untuk mengumpulkan semua orang yang ada di istana.

Setelah semuanya berkumpul, akhirnya Cao Cao mengumumkan bahwa anak yang berada di sampingnya ini adalah anak yang ia temukan di luo yang. Saat kejadian itu berlangsung, Rin selalu berada di balik Cao Cao. Dia malu. Setelah semuanya bubar, Cao Cao memperkenalkan beberapa orang yang ada di istana.

"Ini Cao Pi. Dia anakku satu-satunya. Dia akan menjadi kakakmu..." kata Cao Cao.

Rin menatap mata hazel yang dingin dan tajam milik Cao Pi. Itu membuat Rin takut. "Sa- salam kenal..." begitu saja yang dikatakan Rin. Tentu saja, Cao Pi tidak suka anak-anak. Padahal saat itu dia berumur 15 tahun, hanya berbeda 6 tahun dengan Rin.

Lalu, Cao Cao mengajak Rin berjalan lagi. Guo Jia adalah penasehat Cao Cao yang termuda di sini. Dia masih berumur 16 tahun, hanya berbeda 1 tahun dengan Cao Pi. Dia memang diperintahkan orang tuanya menjadi penasehat setelah ia tamat bersekolah.

Guo Jia selalu tersenyum dalam hal apapun, apalagi saat berkenalan. Ia bertekuk lutut di hadapan Rin.

"Hai, manis..." kata Guo Jia sambil mengelus lembut pipi dan kepala Rin. "Kuharap kau senang di sini... Aku Guo Jia, salam kenal, yah..."

"Salam kenal," kata Rin.

Kemudian, Cao Cao mengajak Rin ke taman belakang. Di sana, mereka bertemu dengan Xiahou Yuan dan Xiahou Dun. Ah, disitu juga ada Cao Ren dan Dian Wei.

"Ketiga orang ini pamanmu... Ini Cao Ren, Xiahou Yuan, dan Xiahou Dun..." kata Cao Cao. "Ini Dian Wei."

Wajah mereka agak menyeramkan. Itu membuat Rin takut. Rin bersembunyi di balik Cao Cao seraya berkata, "Salam kenal..." dengan nada yang terdengar kecil.

Xiahou Dun tersenyum tipis dan menghampiri Rin. Ia menggendong Rin. "Yah, salam kenal juga, manis..." kata Xiahou Dun. Rin menatap satu orang yang belum dikenalkan. "Oh... Ini Dian Wei... dia salah satu teman kami juga," kata Xiahou Dun.

"Hai..." sapa Rin ramah kepada Dian Wei.

Dian Wei memang tidak suka anak-anak. Tetapi, dia berusaha agar Rin tidak takut. Maka, ia menghampiri Xiahou Dun yang sedang menggendong Rin dan menggendong Rin. Ia mendudukkan Rin di bahunya. Dian Wei tersenyum ketika Rin berteriak-teriak senang. "Terbaaaaang!" teriak Rin kekanakkan. Mereka semua pun tertawa melihat tingkah Rin.

Lalu, Dian Wei menurunkan Rin. Rin menghampiri Cao Ren. "Nama kita hampir sama, bukan? Senangnya!"

"Ahahahah... Ya..." ucap Cao Ren. Ia mengelus puncak kepala Rin dengan lembut.

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian... Seorang prajurit mengabarkan bahwa Cao Song meninggal karena dibunuh dan pelakunya adalah Tao Qiao. Cao Cao langsung menjatuhkan dirinya dan menangis keras. Sementara itu, Rin yang di belakangnya terdiam. Ia gemetar hebat. Air mata mengalir deras dan ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tak lama, ia juga ikut terjatuh karena kakinya yang gemetaran tak bisa menahan tubuhnya.

"Aku bersumpah! Aku akan membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam Ayahku!" teriak Cao Cao. Ia sangat marah dan sedih.

Kemudian Cao Cao pergi dengan 300.000 prajurit. Rin dijaga oleh selir istana. Rin merasa amat sangat cemas ketika Sang Ayah jauh dari sisinya.

Cao Cao sampai di perbatasan. Saat itu, surat dari Pu Yang, tepatnya dari kerajaannya datang untuknya. Surat itu berisi, "Kami sudah menguasai Pu Yang... Maka, buatlah kesepakatan. Jika kau setuju, datanglah..." Surat itu dituliskan oleh Tao Qiao. Ternyata dia komplotan dengan Lu Bu. Cao Cao yang selesai membacanya menggenggam erat sampai kertas itu robek.

Cao Cao kembali ke Pu Yang.

'Jika aku tidak kembali secepatnya, aku tidak akan memiliki rumah lagi. Dan juga... Rin!' pikir Cao Cao. Matanya terbelalak ketika mengingat Rin juga ada di sana. "Ha!" Cao Cao melibas kudanya agar berlari lebih cepat.

Xiahou Dun dan yang lainnya heran ketika Cao Cao pergi lebih cepat. Maka, mereka mengikuti Cao Cao agar tidak kehilangan jejak. Tapi, saat itu Cao Cao sudah hilang seperti kilat. "Dia pasti memikirkan Rin. Dia meninggalkannya bersama Cao Pi dan juga selir-selir istana. Aku pikir Lu Bu akan membakar Pu Yang atau mengusir mereka," ucap Xiahou Dun kepada Xiahou Yuan dan Cao Ren di dua sisinya.

"Kita harus cepat!" seru Dian Wei. "Karena aku... juga berpikir seperti itu. Atau ada satu hal lagi..."

"Apa?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"Lu Bu akan menjadikan semua orang yang ada di istana sebagai sandera," kata Dian Wei.

"Itu lebih berbahaya! Sebaiknya kita lebih cepat!" kata Cao Ren. Dia dan kudanya melaju duluan.

* * *

"Biarkan Cao Cao membuat kemah di sana..." kata Lu Bu setelah mendengar bahwa Cao Cao kembali ke Pu Yang. "Dan jadikan gadis kecil ini sebagai sandera..."

Rin memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Tubuhnya penuh luka dan kedua tangannya di rantai ke atas. Diao Chan diperintahkan kepada Lu Bu agar Rin dicambuk. "Jangan bunuh ayah... kumohon..." rintih Rin.

Tangan Lu Bu yang besar mencengkram rahang Rin. "Tutup mulutmu atau akan kuremukkan rahangmu!" ancam Lu Bu. Matanya berkilat-kilat marah. Sepasang keping emas Rin bergetar-getar ketakutan. Tak lama, sepasang mata itu berkaca-kaca.

Rin menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Rin berdoa dalam hati agar Sang Ayah selamat.

Esok harinya, Cao Cao mengetahui bahwa Tao Qiao meninggal karena sakit keras. Cao Cao bertambah kesal. "Sial... aku tidak dapat membalaskan dendamku...!" ucap Cao Cao. "Akan kubongkar makamnya!"

Cao Cao pergi ke makam Tao Qiao dan menghancurkan makamnya. Cao Cao kemudian sampai di Pu Yang. Cao Cao tahu, Rin ada di dalam bersama Lu Bu. Dan itu, membuat hatinya gelisah. Ia dan seluruh prajuritnya membangun kemah.

Setelah selesai, Cao Cao dan yang lain mengatur siasat. "Parit yang ada di dekat kemah sudah kering... Jadi, mari kita buat perangkap di sana..." usul Xiahou Dun.

"Baiklah..." balas Cao Cao. Semuanya beristirahat setelah itu.

* * *

Pasukan Cao Cao menyerang secara mendadak. Itu membuat pasukan Lu Bu panik dan berlari ke sana sini. Lu Bu tanpa pikir panjang membakar kerajaan. Istana belum dibakar, tetapi asap dan abu sudah masuk ke istana. Rin merasa sesak napasnya. Air matanya sudah keluar karena napasnya tak teratur. Seorang tabib yang masih berada di istana mengambilnya dan membawanya pergi.

Cao Cao masuk ke desa. Dian Wei yang diperintahkan menjaga Cao Cao bingung ketika Cao Cao tak ada di sampingnya. Dian Wei langsung menaiki kudanya dan masuk ke dalam. "Uugh! Sudah kubilang jangan masuk!" keluhnya.

Dian Wei tidak bisa melihat apapun, asap menutupi pandangannya. Ia menyerang orang sambil menunggangi kuda dengan membabi buta. Tak lama, ia bertemu dengan Xiahou Dun.

"Di mana Cao Cao?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu! Saat ini aku sedang mencarinya!" kata Dian Wei. Kemudian dia melaju lagi dengan kudanya.

Sementara itu, Cao Cao berada di hadapan Lu Bu. "Di mana Cao Cao?" tanya Lu Bu. Untungnya wajah Cao Cao tertutup asap.

"Aku tidak tahu... Oh! Itu dia di sana!" kata Cao Cao sambil menunjuk orang yang menunggangi kuda secara asal.

"Kali ini kau tak bisa lari, Cao Cao..."

Lu Bu pun pergi. Cao Cao menunggangi kudanya masuk. Ia terjatuh sehingga rambut, kumis dan tangannya terbakar. Pada saat itulah, Dian Wei muncul. Dian Wei langsung membantu Cao Cao berdiri. Kemudian mereka masuk ke istana.

Cao Cao memerintahkan Dian Wei untuk berhenti. Kemudian, ia meniup peluit.

PIIIIIIIIIIIP!

Suaranya sangat keras. Langsung saja, beberapa jendral termasuk Xiahou Yuan, Xiahou Dun, dan Cao Ren menyerang Lu Bu. Lu Bu melawan 6 orang sekaligus. Baru beberapa jurus, Lu Bu sudah terdesak. Maka, ia memutar-mutar kapaknya yang panjang sehingga keenam orang di sekitarnya gentar dan mundur. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk dirinya untuk kabur. "Buka pintunya!" teriak Lu Bu.

"Kau sudah kalah... Kami sekarang berpihak kepada Cao Cao," kata seorang yang terlihat dari jendela.

Lu Bu marah. Ia mendobrak-dobrak pintu itu.

Sementara itu, Cao Cao mencari Rin. Rin tidak ada di dalam. Dia juga tidak ada di istana.

"Ayaaaaah!" terdengar teriak Rin. Cao Cao langsung berbalik. Rin melompat pada ayahnya. "Aku senang kau selamat... Ayah... Ayah terluka?" tanya Rin.

Tangan kanan Cao Cao meraih pipi Rin dan membelainya lembut. Rin sempat melihat luka bakar di tangan itu, dibalut dengan kain. "Aku tidak apa..." ucap Cao Cao.

"Ayah bohong."

"Apa maksudmu?" Cao Cao mengernyit.

Rin menggenggam tangan kanan Cao Cao. "Tangan Ayah... terluka..."

"Tapi ini hanya luka kecil, anakku..." ucap Cao Cao sambil mengelus rambut coklat Rin.

Rin memejamkan matanya. Rambutnya yang panjang berkibar-kibar di belakang. Cao Cao merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tangan kanannya. Ia merasa jauh lebih baik. Rin lalu membuka kain yang menutupi lukanya. Cao Cao terbelalak. Tangan kanannya sembuh. "Nah, sudah...!" kata Rin senang.

Cao Cao memegang tangan kanannya. Ini benar, bukan mimpi... Perhatian Cao Cao kembali pada Rin. Mata Rin kini bergetar-getar dan wajahnya pucat. "Kau tak apa?" Cao Cao jongkok dan menggenggam erat kedua tangan Rin. "Kau dingin sekali..."

Rin menjatuhkan dirinya ke Cao Cao. Dia sangat dingin, bahkan suhu tubuhnya menusuk tubuh Cao Cao. Cao Cao menggendong Rin masuk. Langsung saja, ia memanggil Cao Pi dan beberapa tabib.

"Putri Rin hanya butuh istirahat... Jangan biarkan dia kemanapun..." ujar salah satu tabib. "Aku akan membuat obat untuknya..."

"Tapi... Aku cemas..." kata Cao Cao.

"Tak apa, Yang Mulia. Kami akan merawatnya," kata tabib yang satu lagi. "Kekuatan penyembuh yang digunakan oleh seorang anak kecil, sangat berpengaruh bagi kesehatannya. Apalagi untuk seorang anak 5-9 tahun."

"Tapi aku hanya ingin menolong Ayah..." kata Rin terbata-bata. Tiba-tiba air matanya mengalir. "Aku hanya ingin menolong Ayah..." ulangnya lirih.

Cao Cao membuka mulutnya sambil menautkan kedua alisnya. Cao Cao menghapus air mata Rin yang menetes deras. "Belum saatnya kau membantuku..." kata Cao Cao pelan dan lembut. "Mungkin tidak hanya kesehatanmu... Bagaimana kehidupanmu akan terancam nantinya?"

"Tak apa... Yang penting Ayah tidak apa-apa," kata Rin. Cao Cao terkejut. Ia langsung memeluk Rin dan memerintahkan semua orang untuk keluar dari kamar Rin.

"Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..." kata Cao Cao. Kata-kata itu berasal dari hatinya.

"Aku berasal dari klan istimewa, Ayah... Aku tidak akan mati karena sihir. Aku akan mati bila tertusuk benda tajam, terbakar, atau jatuh dari jurang. Aku normal, aku tidak akan mati karena sihir..."

Kata-kata Rin yang terdengar agak dewasa itu cukup meyakinkan Cao Cao. Dielusnya lembut kepala Rin dan mencium puncak kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, air mata Cao Cao mengalir.

"Ayah... Jangan menangis..." kata Rin lembut.

Cao Cao terkejut dan langsung menghapus air matanya. Kemudian, ia menggigit jempolnya dan menyodorkannya pada Rin. "Berjanjilah... Jangan pakai kekuatanmu jika belum waktunya..."

Rin diam sebentar dan menunduk. Ia melukai jarinya dengan kukunya. "Aku berjanji..." kata Rin sambil melekatkan jempolnya yang mungil ke jempol Cao Cao.

"Sekarang, beristirahatlah..." kata Cao Cao sambil mendorong pelan Rin ke kasurnya. Rin mengangguk lalu menutup matanya. Cao Cao menyelimuti Rin dan pergi. Tapi saat Cao Cao pergi, Rin membuka matanya.

Cao Cao bertemu dengan Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan (dan juga anak Xiahou Yuan) sewaktu menutup pintu. "Ada apa?" tanya Xiahou Dun.

"Dia sakit..." kata Cao Cao.

"Ah... Padahal aku ingin memperkenalkan anakku ini," kata Xiahou Yuan sambil menepuk kepala anaknya.

"Xiahou Ba? Kau pasti penasaran dengan sepupumu yang satu ini, ya? Masuklah. Aku akan pergi..." ucap Cao Cao seraya berjalan.

Xiahou Dun langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Rin. "Ah, kau pucat sekali..." ucap Xiahou Dun sambil mengelus puncak kepala Rin.

"Tapi aku cuma pusing..." kata Rin. Lalu matanya tertuju pada anak Xiahou Yuan dan tersenyum kecil. "Siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah lihat..." katanya lembut.

Wajah bocah itu memerah. "Sa- salam kenal. Aku Xiahou Ba," kata anak itu gugup.

"Aku Cao Rin..." kata Rin dengan senyumnya yang cerah. "Maaf tidak bisa bermain denganmu. Aku sedang sakit, seperti yang kau lihat. Tapi... aku janji, aku akan bermain denganmu..."

"A- ah, iya... Aku akan menunggu...!" kata Xiahou Ba mengangguk cepat.

"Xiahou Ba sangat gugup jika bertemu dengan orang baru..." kata Xiahou Yuan sambil menepuk bahu Xiahou Ba.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Rin.

"10..." Xiahou Ba menjawab.

"Ternyata... Kita hanya beda 1 tahun..." kata Rin dengan senyum kecilnya.

"Baiklah... Xiahou Ba, kau di sini bersama Rin, ya," kata Xiahou Dun.

"Ta- tapi... Aku..."

"Kasihan Rin. Dia tak punya teman untuk beberapa waktu..." sahut Xiahou Yuan.

Xiahou Ba terdiam. Ia menoleh pada Rin. Rin masih tersenyum kecil. Xiahou Ba mengerti, Rin pasti akan kesepian. "Baiklah..."

"Senangnya...! Ada yang mau bermain denganku!" kata Rin senang.

Lalu, Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan pun pergi meninggalkan kedua bocah itu (Cao Rin &amp; Xiahou Ba : "Hei!").

"Mudah-mudahan ini akan terjadi..." kata Xiahou Dun sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Siapa yang tahu?" Xiahou Yuan mengangkat bahunya.

Kembali ke Rin dan Xiahou Ba.

"Ternyata... Paman Yuan punya anak. Aku senang... Kakakku, Cao Pi itu sangat angkuh. Karena itu aku tidak mau bermain dengannya..." kata Rin.

"Oooh... Ternyata kau juga membencinya. Aku juga. Dia dingin dan tatapannya itu mengerikan. Padahal dia hanya berbeda 5 tahun denganku, tetapi dia sudah sombong begitu," kata Xiahou Ba. "Dia enggan bermain dengan orang-orang seumurannya. Dia hanya suka membaca, menyendiri, dan latihan," lanjutnya.

"Ternyata kau sependapat denganku..." kata Rin.

* * *

Esok harinya, Xiahou Ba selalu bermain dengan Rin di kamarnya sampai Rin sembuh total. Saat Rin sembuh, mereka selalu bermain di taman belakang istana. Tapi, saat Xiahou Ba berumur 17 tahun, kebahagiaan itu pudar. Xiahou Ba dikirim ke kerajaan Shu untuk berlatih di sana. Karena itulah, Rin menjadi pendiam.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, Rin mendengar bahwa Xiahou Ba diangkat menjadi jendral di Shu. Ia sangat senang. Lagi-lagi rasa senang itu memudar ketika Wei dan Jin bersatu untuk melawan Shu.

Rin berjalan menuju kemah, bergabung ke para jendral, dan yang lainnya. "Maaf lama menunggu..." katanya.

"Tak apa. Kau, Wang Yi, Guo Jia, dan juga Wang Yuanji akan memimpin sayap kanan," jelas Cao Cao.

"Aku mengerti," kata Rin. Ia membungkuk hormat dan pergi.

Kemudian, mereka pergi. Saat di perempatan, mereka membentuk formasi.

Rin kemudian memisahkan diri dari kelompoknya. Dia sudah memerintahkan Wang Yuanji dan Guo Jia memimpin pasukan yang lain.

Rin membunuh orang-orang di sekitarnya. Di hadapannya muncul Ma Dai. Rin melompat dari kudanya, ia tak peduli kuda itu lari kemana. Kemana pun kuda itu pergi, dia akan kembali. Dia sudah diberi sihir.

"Wah, wah... masih terlalu muda untuk menjadi seorang jendral..." kata Ma Dai.

Ma Dai melompat ke Rin. Ia muncul di belakang dan langsung memukul punggung Rin dengan kuas besarnya. Rin terjatuh. Akibat pukulan yang keras, mulut Rin mengeluarkan darah. Matanya sekilas berubah menjadi merah. Rin dengan cepat berbalik, tetapi Ma Dai tidak ada di sana.

'Dia menghilangkan aura keberadaannya...' batin Rin.

Wei Yan muncul. Ia menyerang Rin. Rin menunduk ketika tombak Wei Yan mengarah ke kepalanya. Rin melompat ke belakang. Pitanya terlepas sehingga rambutnya tergerai. Matanya yang keemasan berubah menjadi merah. Ia melompat cepat sampai ke depan Wei Yan. Ia lalu mencekik Wei Yan dan membantingnya. Wei Yan bangkit dan melarikan diri.

Rin berbalik pada Wang Yi yang sedang sibuk melawan prajurit-prajurit Shu. Terlihat Ma Dai yang perlahan-lahan berjalan ke belakang Wang Yi. Rin langsung melompat cepat. Rin melempar jauh Ma Dai kemudian ia membunuh semua orang di sekitarnya membabi buta. Dia membunuh semua orang dengan tangan kosong. Rin tampak sangat liar.

"Yang Mulia! Hentikan! Hentikan!" Wang Yi berteriak ketika Rin hampir membunuh semua prajurit sendiri.

Rin berhenti dan menoleh. Matanya kembali berkilauan dan keemasan. Tato yang ada di pipi kanannya menghilang. Ia terjatuh dan terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi. Dia... membunuh semua orang. Ia gemetar hebat ketika ia melihat tangannya yang bersimbah darah. "Apa yang terjadi...? Apa yang telah kulakukaaan?!" Rin berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya, seperti orang gila.

Wang Yi menghampiri Rin perlahan. "Yang Mulia..." Wang Yi jongkok di hadapan Rin sambil mengelap darah yang ada di pipi dan rambut Rin. Kemudian, ia menceritakan apa yang ia lihat.

Mata Rin bergetar-getar. Ia juga masih gemetar ketakutan. Wang Yi kemudian memeluk Rin. Rin mulai menangis.

"Yang Mulia, tenanglah... Tak apa... Tak apa..." kata Wang Yi sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Rin. Ia mencoba menenangkan Rin yang masih shock.

"Ada apa?" Xu Huang muncul dengan kudanya.

Wang Yi pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Maka, Xu Huang pun turun dari kudanya. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya ke puncak kepala Rin. Cahaya biru terlihat sekilas. Rin merasa lebih baik. Rin seakan melupakan semua yang terjadi. Ia pingsan karena sihir Xu Huang.

"Untungnya kau datang..." kata Wang Yi menghela napas lega.

"Dia akan bangun sebentar lagi..." kata Xu Huang.

Baru berkata, Rin sudah terbangun. "Kenapa aku tidur? Bagaimana dengan perangnya?"

"... Belum selesai, Yang Mulia. Kau pingsan akibat benturan keras," jelas Xu Huang. Sebenarnya, ia berbohong.

"Ah, ya..." kata Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kepalaku sangat pusing, kau tahu...?"

Rin bangkit dan berkata, "tapi perang ini belum selesai..."

Ia berlari secepat kilat. Ia memanggil kudanya dengan pluitnya. Kudanya pun muncul di sampingnya dan ia langsung melompat naik. "Ya!" Rin melibas tubuh kudanya.

Xing Cai muncul. Rin melompat dari kudanya. Ia melawan Xing Cai. Beberapa ronde, Xing Cai sudah kewalahan. Lalu muncul Guan Ping untuk membantu Xing Cai. Rin terdesak, pedangnya patah. Rin menggunakan satu jurus.

Xing Cai menyerang, tetapi Rin tak terluka dan ia menghilang. Guan Ping yang mengetahui ini, langsung menoleh ke belakang Xing Cai. Mereka bingung karena ilusi dari Rin. Rin menyeringai ketika mengetahui itu. Bayangannya semakin banyak.

"Kagami no Mahou..." ucapnya. Semua Rin yang ada di cermin-cermin menyerang mereka dengan belati lempar. Kemudian, semua bayangan itu kembali ke tubuh Rin.

Xing Cai dan Guan Ping yang terluka langsung kabur. Rin tak bermaksud mengejarnya. Baginya, orang yang kabur berarti orang yang kalah. Ia berlari masuk ke kemah yang dibangun dengan batang kayu. Tampak Zhuge Liang di sana. Target sudah dikunci Rin. Tapi, ada seorang yang menghadang Rin untuk segera mengalahkan Zhuge Liang. Ia memakai helm, sehingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Ia juga memakai pedang naga yang sama seperti Guan Ping. Ia memiliki sepasang mata bulat yang indah.

"Hiya, hiyah... Lawan aku dulu..." kata anak laki-laki itu.

Mereka berduel. Setelah mengeluarkan beberapa jurus, helm anak muda itu terlepas dan terbanting ke tanah. Tampaklah wajahnya. Rin gemetaran.

"Xiahou... Ba..." Rin bergumam. Ia sangat terkejut. Rin gemetaran.

Xiahou Ba menatap aneh Rin. Ia menatap mata Rin lama sekali. Di sana ia seperti melihat rekaman ulang apa saja yang mereka lakukan sewaktu kecil. "Rin?" Xiahou Ba ikut terkejut.

"Xiahou Ba... Kenapa kau tidak melawan gadis itu? Bunuh dia..." ucap Ma Chao.

Xiahou Ba terdiam. Kemudian ia menghilang dari hadapan Rin. Xiahou Ba kembali muncul di belakang Rin dan menebas punggungnya.

"Cukup!" Wang Yi menghampiri Rin. Ia kemudian menatap dingin Xiahou Ba. "Jangan lukai dia! Hentikan perbuatanmu!" teriak Wang Yi. Lama kelamaan tatapannya semakin sinis.

"Kau temannya 'kan? Kenapa kau mau membunuhnya...?" Xu Huang bertanya.

Xiahou Ba diam saja. Ia gemetar. Ia ingin memeluk Rin tadinya, tetapi ia harus menuruti apa kata Ma Chao.

"Ayo, Yang Mulia... Kita kembali..." kata Wang Yi. Kemudian ia menggendongnya dan pulang.

* * *

"Rin! Ada apa?!" tanya Cao Cao kepada Rin.

"Uuuh... Sakit..."

"Taruh dia di sini...!"

Wang Yi tergopoh-gopoh membawa Rin ke ranjang. Rin membalikkan badannya, bagian belakangnya sangat sakit. Lalu, tabib dan biarawati mengobatinya. Sangat perlahan. Mata Rin berkaca-kaca saat itu. Dia memikirkan Xiahou Ba. Dulu dia sangat baik, tetapi sekarang dia sangat kejam. Rin pasti salah sangka. Ia juga masih merasa dan masih punya harapan kalau tadinya Xiahou Ba ingin memeluknya dan begitu juga dirinya. Dia juga begitu. Tak sadar, air mata pun mengalir. Terputar kembali rekaman masa-masa indah saat ia bersama Xiahou Ba di otaknya.

"Yang Mulia, anda tidak apa-apa?" seorang biarawati membuyarkan lamunannya.

Rin menggeleng tanpa menoleh. "Baiklah, selamat beristirahat..." kata biarawati itu. Kemudian ia pergi.

Obat yang dioleskan diluka Rin sudah mulai bereaksi. Ia menutup tubuhnya dengan bajunya dan ia memutar posisi tidurnya, menyamping. Cao Cao muncul.

"Aku sudah mendengar semua ceritanya. Xiahou Ba?" tanya Cao Cao. Rin mengangguk. Rin menangis dan kemudian memeluk Ayahnya.

"Dia jahat... Dia tidak seperti dulu, Ayah..." kata Rin lirih. "Dia tidak ramah lagi..."

"Yah, Rin. Aku tahu. Dia... harus menuruti apapun yang diminta Ma Chao maupun Zhuge Liang dan rajanya. Mungkin dia terpaksa melakukannya..." balas Cao Cao. "Ia pasti akan kembali kepada kita, percayalah..."

"Benarkah itu, Ayah?"

"Pasti begitu. Dia sudah mengingatmu dan melihatmu 'kan?"

Rin mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, beristirahatlah..." kata Cao Cao.

Sekali lagi, Rin mengangguk. Ia tidur dan menutup matanya. Cao Cao mengelus puncak kepala Rin dan mengecupnya.

* * *

Xiahou Ba menatap atap kemahnya. Ia tak bisa tidur. Ia masih ingat ketika Rin menatapnya. Bahkan, ia tadi sempat lupa dengan Rin sendiri. Ia merasa bersalah. Ia mengutuk-ngutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Bodoh... Bodoh... Aku memang bodoh!" Xiahou Ba berteriak. "Rin... Apa kau akan memaafkan aku yang bodoh ini? Aku sungguh bodoh. Ya ampun... Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau hampir membunuhnya, Xiahou Baaaaa!" "UH!" Xiahou melempar bantalnya. Ia kesal pada dirinya sendiri. Xiahou Ba mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Zhuge Liang muncul. Ia dengan pose seperti biasa (selalu membawa kipas bulunya dan ditempelkan di dekat dada saat memegangnya). "Ada apa, Xiahou Ba? Kau ribut sekali..."

"Zhuge Liang...-san..." Xiahou Ba terkejut. Kemudian ia menunduk.

Zhuge Liang duduk di sebelah Xiahou Ba dan bertanya, "Kenapa? Aku lihat kau seperti mengenal gadis tadi..." kata Zhuge Liang. "Ceritakan kepadaku. Apa yang terjadi?"

"... Aku... memang kenal dengan gadis itu. Dulu dia teman baikku... Tanpa sadar aku menebas punggungnya..." jelas Xiahou Ba. "Aku... Aku sangat jahat..."

"Hei, sudahlah... Aku mengerti maksudmu. Aku juga mengerti apa masalahmu," kata Zhuge Liang sambil menepuk bahu Xiahou Ba.

"... Aku tidak bisa menjauh darinya..." kata Xiahou Ba.

"Kau mencintainya, ya?"

Zhuge Liang menatap mata bulat dan kehitaman milik Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba yang tidak bisa berbohong, mengangguk dan menunduk lagi.

"Mungkin... Jika kita sudah selesai dengan takdir Wei dan Shu, kau pasti akan kembali padanya. Percayalah..." kata Zhuge Liang.

Xiahou Ba diam saja mendengarkan kata-kata itu.

* * *

Pergilah semua prajurit yang di bawa oleh Wei keesokan harinya, yaitu sekarang berjumlah 277.879 orang. Bagi Xiahou Dun dan Cao Cao itu tak apa, karena puluh ribu prajurit yang lain sedang menuju kemari. Rin tidak dapat berperang kali ini, dia masih sakit dan lukanya belum kering.

Beberapa orang prajurit membuka pintu gerbang benteng kemah. Mereka pun menyerang. Wang Yi membawa 10.000 prajurit berkuda dan 15.000 prajurit bersenjatakan tameng dan pedang, Wang Yuanji dan Sima Zhao membawa 25.000 prajurit bersenjatakan tombak. Sisanya dibawa orang Xiahou Dun, Cao Ren, Cao Pi, dan Zhong Hui. Mereka membentuk dua kelompok. Xu Huang, Guo Jia, dan Pang De akan melindungi Cao Cao dan juga mempertahankan tempat. Mereka juga dilindungi 30.000 prajurit karena benteng ini sangat besar. Mereka juga harus melindungi Rin.

Saat perang dimulai, Xiahou Ba langsung keluar dan mrmbunuh lawan di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba Wang Yi, Wang Yuanji dan Sima Zhao mengepungnya dengan prajurit bersenjatakan tombak, pedang dan tameng. Xiahou Ba begitu terdesak. Ia berputar-putar bersama dengan pedangnya. Tentu saja itu berhasil membuat ketiga pasukan itu gentar, itu karena Xiahou Ba berhasil membunuh ratusan orang di sekitarnya. Xiahou langsung memanggil kudanya karena telah mendapat jalan. Ia langsung melompat ke kudanya dan melompat tinggi. Xiahou Ba berhasil lolos.

Xiahou Ba membunuh semua orang dengan pedangnya yang besar dan berat itu. Baju zirahnya berlumuran darah. Xiahou Ba akhirnya sampai di depan benteng Wei. Ia berhasil membunuh semua orang hanya dengan beberapa tebasan.

"Ada Xiahou Ba!" teriak seorang prajurit dari atas tower pemantau.

"Apa?!" Cao Cao terkejut dengan hal ini.

Rin langsung keluar dari kemah. "Biarkan dia masuk," kata Rin.

"Tapi, Yang Mulia-"

"Biarkan dia masuk..." Rin menatap dingin Xu Huang.

Gerbang pun dibuka. Terlihat Xiahou Ba yang jauh di sana. Xiahou Ba sendirian, ia tak membawa satu prajurit pun. Ia mendekat, berlari dengan cepat. Guo Jia menghadangnya sambil membersihkan ujung tongkat billard-nya. Xiahou Ba semakin dekat, ia malah melepaskan pedang naganya. Saat mendekat ke Guo Jia, Xiahou Ba bertekuk lutut. "Kumohon... ampuni aku... Aku menyerah," katanya sambil mengatur napasnya.

Cao Cao mengernyit dan menghampiri Guo Jia. "Tangkap dia..."

Langsung saja, beberapa prajurit mengelilingi lehernya Xiahou Ba dengan bilah tombak mereka masing-masing. Xiahou Ba hanya menunduk. Rin ingin melihatnya, tetapi Rin masih tidak boleh keluar dari kemah.

Terdengar suara kemenangan dari Wei. Shu telah kabur, meninggal tempat ini. Wilayah ini akhirnya menjadi milik Wei. Semua prajurit Wei yang masig hidup, pulang kembali. Sama halnya dengan komando mereka. Mengetahui kejadian ini, semua orang yang ada dikemah pergi ke kerajaan Wei, tak terkecuali Xiahou Ba.

Rin yang berada di kencana sendirian, menatap Xiahou Ba dari jendela. Ia mengerti apa maksud kenapa Xiahou Ba menyerah. Sepertinya yang lain juga mengerti maksudnya.

Sampailah mereka di kerajaan Wei setelah 2-3 hari. Xiahou Ba langsung dibawa ke penjara bawah tanah, kaki kanannya diikat dengan rantai. Kata Cao Cao hukuman mati akan dijatuhkan sekitar 5 hari lagi, tetapi Rin tidak tahu akan hal ini.

Rin beristirahat sejenak. Tidur di kencana memang tidak enak. Lukanya sudah mengering dan tadi baru saja dia mandi dengan obat yang dibuat para tabib di dalamnya. Baunya memang tak enak, membuat Rin mual. Karena itu dia mempercepat mandinya.

Rin menyisir rambutnya yang basah. Matanya yang sayu dan tajam menatap kosong bayangannya yang terpantul dari cermin. Dibanding dengan Wang Yuanji, seorang Cao Rin masih mendapatkan kemenangan atas kesadisan dan perasaan dinginnya itu.

Mata Rin terlihat mengekpresikan rasa terkejut sekarang. Ia teringat... "Xiahou Ba," gumamnya.

* * *

Malam harinya, Rin ke penjara bawah tanah. Ia membawa makanan, untuk Xiahou Ba tentunya. Rin tidak memakan makanannya tadi.

Akhirnya, Rin menemukan Xiahou Ba di tengah penjara-penjara kecil. Xiahou Ba tampak duduk tertunduk di sana. Kemudian, Rin memerintahkan untuk membuka pintu penjara itu. Xiahou Ba mengangkat kepalanya dan terbelalak. Ya, Rin ada di depan. Rin lalu memerintahkan penjaga-penjaga itu pergi. Mereka akan kembali jika Rin keluar.

"Xiahou Ba... Aku bawakan makanan untukmu. Aku tahu, kau pasti lapar 'kan?" Rin menghampiri Xiahou Ba.

Xiahou Ba menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah. Sangat bersalah.

"Luka di punggungku?" tanya Rin sambil terkekeh. "Jangan pikirkan hal itu. Lukaku sudah mengering dan beberapa hari akan sembuh... Sekarang, makanlah..." Rin menyodorkan makanannya dan duduk di samping Xiahou Ba.

"Kenapa kau baik kepadaku? Aku... sudah melakukan hal yang kejam terhadapmu... Aku-"

"Itu karena kau temanku..." kata Rin sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau ingat kata-kata itu? Kau yang mengatakannya. Saat itu kau melakukan apa saja demi menyelamatkanku dari kolam ikan. Kau tetap ingin kering tapi akhirnya kau masuk ke kolam, berenang menyelamatkanku," Rin menceritakan masa kanak-kanaknya bersama Xiahou Ba.

"Yah... Aku ingat-" lagi-lagi Rin memotong kalimat yang diucapkan Xiahou Ba. Kali ini Rin memotong kalimat itu dengan menyuapi makanannya ke Xiahou Ba.

"Kau harus makan dulu...!" kata Rin sambil memainkan sumpit. "Ini...!" Rin menyuapi Xiahou Ba dengan kejam lagi. Dia langsung menyogok makanan itu ke mulut Xiahou Ba.

"Pehan-pehan! (Pelan-pelan!)" kata Xiahou Ba.

Rin tertawa kecil lalu berkata, "Kau lucu dengan pipi yang penuh makanan...!"

Xiahou Ba menelan makanannya kemudian ikut tertawa dengan Rin. Rin mengambil nasi yang tersisa di pipi Xiahou Ba. Wajah Xiahou Ba langsung berubah warna menjadi merah. Rin masih dengan senyum dan tawa kecilnya. Lama kelamaan matanya berkaca-kaca. Rin memeluk Xiahou Ba tiba-tiba. "Aku merindukanmu! Aku merindukanmu!"

Xiahou Ba mengelus rambut Rin yang halus. "Aku juga merindukanmu... Sangat merindukanmu..." kata Xiahou Ba sambil memeluk erat Rin.

Xiahou Ba dan Rin baru tersadar. Mereka langsung melepaskan pelukan. "Maaf..." kata mereka bersamaan.

Rin terdiam sejenak. Ia memeluk Xiahou Ba lagi dan berkata, "Tak apa... Aku merindukan kita yang dulu saling berpelukan."

Xiahou Ba lalu membalas pelukan Rin. Xiahou Ba mencium puncak kepala Rin.

* * *

"Dan kau tahu setelah itu? Setelah aku sering bilang, "Tidak, tidak", "Hiya, hiyah" dan sebuah kata yang kuucapkan dengan nada seperti itu, Jiang Wei mengataiku aneh..." kata Xiahou Ba. Rin tertawa cekikikan mendengarnya. "Tapi... memang dari dulu itu 'kan kebiasaan dan ciri khasku dalam berbicara. Aku tidak bisa memisahkan itu..." kata Xiahou Ba.

Lagi-lagi Rin tertawa. Air matanya sampai mengalir. Ia kemudian menghapus air matanya dengan telunjuk kanan. "Yah, ayahmu juga sering bilang kau itu Si Mulut Aneh," kata Rin.

"Ayah! Di mana Ayah sekarang?! Bagaimana kabarnya?" Xiahou Ba jadi teringat ayahnya.

Kepala Rin setengah menunduk. Sorot matanya begitu sedih. "Paman Yuan... sudah lama meninggal..."

Xiahou Ba terkejut dengan ucapan itu. Dia menangis. Rin menatap Xiahou Ba. Diusapnya air mata itu seraya berkata, "Paman Yuan bilang kau tidak boleh menangis... Jangan menangis... Tersenyumlah..."

"Tapi waktu itu aku adalah jendral Shu... Aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sebelum Paman Yuan pergi, dia berkata kepadaku bahwa dia akan memaafkanmu," kata Rin. "Sudah, ya... Jangan menangis lagi. Aku akan ikut menangis kalau kau menangis..."

Rin menghapus air mata Xiahou Ba lagi, sangat perlahan. Kemudian Rin menutup mata Xiahou Ba dan mencium bibir Xiahou Ba. Rin mengatakan semua yang ingin dikatakannya lewat ciuman itu. Xiahou Ba seperti berada di tempat lain.

Xiahou Ba membuka matanya dan Rin melepas ciumannya.

"Xiahou Ba... Berhentilah menangis..." ucap Rin. "Aku ingin kau mendengarkanku..." lanjut Rin sambil menutup matanya. Angin berhembus tenang, membuat rambut Rin yang panjang harus melambai ke kanan. Rin kemudian mempererat genggamannya, "Xiahou Ba... Aku mencintaimu..." ucap Rin bersamaan dengan membuka matanya dan juga senyuman tipis. Mata itu terlihat tenang sehingga Xiahou Ba tidak terisak-isak lagi.

Lalu, mereka kembali ke tempat mereka semula, penjara. Rin melepas ciumannya dan sedari tadi ia sudah menyingkirkan tangannya dari mata Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba meraba mulutnya, masih shock dengan perbuatan Rin. Rin tersenyum tipis, sama seperti tadi. Pandangannya begitu lembut.

"Rin..." Xiahou Ba berkata sambil memegangi kedua lengan Rin. Ia menunduk sebentar, kelihatan ragu dan gugup. "Aku sungguh mencintaimu..."

Mata Rin berbinar-binar. Kemudian ia memeluk Xiahou Ba erat-erat.

* * *

Rin keluar dari penjara.

"Rin...!" Xiahou Ba memanggil. Rin langsung berbalik. "Biarkan aku... menyentuh rambutmu sekali lagi..."

Rin tersenyum tipis. Kemudian ia kembali ke Xiahou Ba dan memasukkan kepalanya ke sel. Xiahou Ba mengelus rambut Rin. "Aku suka rambut dan matamu..." kata-kata Xiahou Ba membuat mata Rin membulat. Rona merah terlihat di pipinya yang agak pucat.

"Nah, sudah..." kata Xiahou Ba.

Rin kemudian pergi. Beberapa langkah, ia kembali menoleh pada Xiahou Ba. "Pergilah. Kau besok bisa kemari lagi kalau kau mau..." teriakan Xiahou Ba sampai menggema. Rin mengangguk lalu ia pergi.

* * *

Rin sering ke ruang bawah tanah. Ternyata, Cao Pi dan Guo Jia menyamar menjadi penjaga penjara bawah tanah itu mengetahui hal ini. Langsung saja mereka melaporkannya pada Cao Cao dan Cao Cao memberitahukan bahwa hukuman akan dijatuhkan besok.

"Apa?! Tidak, jangan, Ayah!" kata Rin. Rin tetap mengikuti Cao Cao berjalan kemanapun.

"Dia sudah berkhianat, Rin... Dia pantas dihukum..."

"Tapi, Ayah...!"

"Kenapa kau mencegahku untuk membunuhnya?" tanya Cao Cao dingin. "Kau tahu? Aku bukan ayahmu dan kau bukan anak kandungku. Tidak ada yang bisa lagi kau harapkan dariku... Jadi, menyingkirlah..."

Ucapan itu membuat Rin terkejut. Matanya berkaca-kaca mendengar kata-kata Cao Cao. Baru pertama kalinya Cao Cao berkata begitu padanya. Cao Cao pergi dan membiarkan Rin di sana. Rin menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya dan terjatuh. Ia tak sanggup berdiri. "Terserah kau saja! Tidak akan kubiarkan kau membunuh Xiahou Ba!" teriak Rin keras-keras.

Cao Cao diam saja dan tetap berjalan. Sementara Rin meremas erat dadanya. Jantung dan hatinya serasa ditusuk-tusuk ribuan jarum. Ia merasa sesak, sangat sesak.

* * *

Xiahou Ba sudah tahu semuanya. Kini tinggal menunggu hari kematiannya. Ia sudah merasa sangat sangat bersalah. Rin tidak datang malam ini. Ia memikirkan Rin di sana.

"Kau sudah tahu cerita itu... ya?" tanya Xiahou Ba entah kepada siapa.

Sementara itu Rin masih membenamkan wajahnya di bantal bulu angsanya. Kantung matanya sampai membengkak. Tak disangka Ayah angkatnya berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Rin sendiri tidak pernah mendengar Cao Cao menganggap Rin adalah seorang yang sangat biasa dalam hidupnya. Cao Cao menyamakan Rin dengan rakyat jelata, yang bukan apa-apa bagi Cao Cao. Hati Rin sangat sakit jika mengingat kata-kata itu. Dan lagi, Cao Cao mengusirnya dengan kasar. Kemudian, Rin mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi telentang. Dihapusnya perlahan air matanya.

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka. Rin menoleh. Xiahou Dun berada di sana. Ia menghampiri Rin.

"Aku dengar kau bertengkar dengan ayahmu..." katanya sambil mengelus rambut Rin.

Rin diam saja. Dia membuang pandangannya dari Xiahou Dun.

"Yah, Rin... Kau tahu. Jika ayahmu bertemu dengan pemberontak, dia tidak akan mendengar kata-kata orang lain. Mungkin dia tidak sengaja berkata seperti itu kepadamu... Maafkanlah dia," kata Xiahou Dun. Dia masih mengelus rambut Rin.

"Jika seseorang melakukan kesalahan dan terlambat minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkannya..."

Mendengar itu dari luar, Cao Cao mengurungkan niatnya untuk masuk ke kamar Rin. Cao Cao tertegun. Rin adalah pemaaf, sedangkan dia adalah orang yang egois. Dia sudah berkata seperti itu dan berhasil membuat hati Rin hancur. Air mata Rin sampai menetes, itu membuatnya sakit hati. Dan Cao bukanlah orang yang mudah memaafkan seseorang. "Mungkin aku juga harus belajar darimu..." gumam Cao Cao sambil memejamkan matanya. Kemudian ia pergi.

"Itu bagus..." kata Xiahou Dun. "Bagaimana kalian bisa bertengkar? Ceritakan kepadaku..."

Rin terdiam sejenak. Ia masih ragu menceritakannya.

"Terkadang bercerita kepada seseorang akan membuatmu lebih baik... Memendamnya akan membuatmu semakin susah memaafkan..."

Akhirnya Rin menceritakannya.

"Nah, benar dugaanku..." kata Xiahou Dun setelah mendengar Rin. Akhirnya Xiahou Dun berdiri.

"Paman..." panggil Rin lirih. Xiahou Dun menoleh ke Rin. "Sampaikan padanya, aku mengucapkan selamat malam..."

"Pada Xiahou Ba atau ayahmu?"

"Keduanya..."

Xiahou Dun mendengus, menahan tawa. Xiahou Dun kemudian menutup pintu, membiarkan Rin di sana.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Xiahou Ba dikeluarkan. Ia ditonton banyak orang. Xiahou Ba hanya menunduk. Semua orang telah bersorak-sorak ketika Cao Cao datang. Rin tidak ada di sampingnya. Dia berada di tengah kerumunan rakyat.

"Aku akan menurunkan hukuman..." kata Cao Cao.

Rin semakin mempererat genggamannya. Setelah semua orang diam...

"Xiahou Ba... Aku ingin kau menikah dengan anakku, Cao Rin..." kata Cao Cao.

"Ee?!" Xiahou Ba tentu terkejut dengan hal itu.

"Yah, aku bersungguh-sungguh..." kata Cao Cao.

Lalu, keributan terdengar di desa ini. Para prajurit melepaskan Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba celingukan mencari Rin. Rin tidak ada di sini. Tak lama, mata Xiahou Ba membulat dan berbinar-binar ketika Rin terdesak di tengah kerumunan orang-orang, berusaha melewati rakyat. Xiahou Ba langsung turun dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Rin. Dia langsung menarik Rin keluar. Rin memeluk erat Xiahou Ba. Rakyat dan orang-orang dari istana terharu melihatnya. Rin menangis.

"Syukurlah... syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa..." ucap Rin lirih.

"Yah, yah... Aku tidak apa-apa..." kata Xiahou Ba sambil menatap Rin.

Mata Rin yang tenang menatap Xiahou Ba. Ia tersenyum tipis. Xiahou Ba kemudian menghapus air mata yang mengalir berasal dari sepasang kepingan emas itu. Dan dia membalas senyuman tipis Rin.

* * *

Malam harinya, pesta pernikahan diadakan. Xiahou Ba duduk di samping Rin, terlihat sangat gugup. Rin menatap Xiahou Ba sesekali.

"Kau tampan sekali..." kata Rin masih dengan senyumnya.

"Kau juga... manis..."

Guo Jia kemudian melambai ke Xiahou Ba. Rin menatap Xiahou Ba dan memberi isyarat untuk pergi ke sana.

"Tapi kuharap kau tidak mabuk akibat arak dan anggur itu..." kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil ketika Xiahou Ba meninggalkannya.

Yah hasilnya, Xiahou Ba mabuk. Dia terjatuh di pelukan Rin. "Xiahou Ba!"

"Ayolah... tak apa..." kata Xiahou Ba. Wajahnya sudah memerah karena mabuk. "Sekali saja..."

Rin hanya berkedip-kedip heran. "Xiahou Ba! Kau mabuk...!"

"Uuugh... Memang... setelah itu kau harus minum... Lihat yang lain. Hanya kau yang tidak minum, hik..."

"Diam! Aku tidak akan meminumnya..."

"Ayolah, sekali saja..."

Bujukan itu akhirnya membuat Rin meminumnya. Xiahou Ba tidur di pangkuan Rin, menatap Rin minum. Setelah meminum anggur itu, Rin terbatuk-batuk. "Rasanya aneh..."

Rin memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut. Rin merasa pusing. Xiahou Ba yang mengetahui ini langsung menggendong Rin ke kamar.

"Kita buat anak?" tanya Xiahou Ba polos.

"Eh?!" Jangan gila!" bentak Rin.

Xiahou Ba cuek, ia langsung menciumi Rin setelah itu.

* * *

"Masih sakit, ya?"

Rin hanya mengangguk. Air matanya mengalir. Xiahou Ba menghapus air mata itu. Rin bukannya menangis tetapi ia menahan sakit.

"Tak apa..." kata Rin sambil memeluk leher Xiahou Ba. Dia menciumi Xiahou Ba kali ini.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah itu, akhirnya pasangan muda itu mengetahui kalau Rin hamil. Yah, setelah mengetahui itu, Cao Cao sangat senang. Ia akan mempunyai cucu. Ditambah lagi, dikabarkan bahwa mereka akan memiliki sepasang bayi kembar.

Rin berjalan ke kolam ikan. Rin melempar makan ikan ke sana. Semua ikan koi itu berebutan. Rin memegangi perutnya. Ia tak merasa lapar, tetapi perutnya serasa dihisap dari dalam.

"Kau lapar lagi? Kalau begitu, berat badanmu naik nanti..." Xiahou Ba muncul.

"Tak apa 'kan? Fufu, mereka akan lahir sehat..."

"Yah... Benar..." balas Xiahou Ba sambil mengelus rambut Rin. Kemudian ia merangkul Rin dan mengajaknya masuk.

Sementara itu, di ruangan Cao Cao, Guo Jia menceritakan sewaktu pesta pernikahan Xiahou Ba dan Rin.

"Jika aku tidak membuat Xiahou Ba mabuk begitu, dia tidak mungkin bercumbu dengan Rin seperti itu..." kata Guo Jia.

"Hahahah... Kerja yang bagus, Guo Jia..." kata Cao Cao terkekeh. Cao Cao kemudian berjalan ke jendela. Ia melihat Rin dan Xiahou Ba berjalan masuk.

"Mesra sekali, ya... Aku jadi ingin memiliki seorang istri jika melihat mereka. Tapi, belum saatnya..." kata Guo Jia.

"Oh... Jadi kau mau mati sebagai perjaka tua?" ledek Xiahou Dun.

"Ah?!" Guo Jia tentu terkejut dengan hal itu.

Mereka tertawa. Cao Cao kemudian kembali ke pandangannya.

"Ah! Kau sangat lama berjalan!" terdengar teriakan Xiahou Ba. Ia tampak langsung menggendong Rin saat itu.

"Xiahou Ba...!" wajah Rin memerah.

"Nah, ayo! Kita makan! Hei, perlukah kuajak Ayah?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Enakmu bagaimana?"

"Terserah kau saja..."

"Ah! Memusingkan!"

Xiahou Ba kemudian tertawa. Mereka berjalan masuk.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, peperangan dengan Wu sudah dipersiapkan. Tampaknya Wu membuat pemberontakan terhadap Wei dan Jin. Rin ingin sekali membantu, tetapi dia takut akan kehamilannya. Xiahou Ba melarangnya walaupun Rin berkeras, Xiahou Ba masih kuat dalam perdebatan. Akhirnya dia yang memenangkan perdebatan.

"Berhati-hatilah, Xiahou Ba..." kata Rin. Ia mencium pipi Xiahou Ba.

"Yah. Aku akan berjuang semampuku...!"

Kemudian mereka berpelukan. Xiahou Ba pun pergi dengan kudanya ketika gerbang istana dibuka. Gerbang kembali ditutup ketika semua jendral yang diperintahkan untuk menyerang keluar dengan pasukannya masing-masing.

Xiahou Ba dengan keberaniannya, turun dari kudanya di tengah-tengah pasukan lawannya. Xiahou Ba membunuh semuanya. Sima Shi menatapnya dan Xiahou Ba membalas tatapan itu dan mengangguk. Kemudian, Xiahou Ba berlari. Ia memanggil kudanya dan langsung melompat ke punggung kudanya.

Rin merasa firasat yang tidak enak. Matanya yang bisa melihat masa yang akan datang, bisa melihat apa saja yang terjadi pada Xiahou Ba dan jendral lain. Ia juga bisa melihat apa saja yang dilakukan Xiahou Ba, kemanapun Xiahou Ba pergi.

Xiahou Ba terus melaju dengan cepat. Sima Shi menyusulnya. "Di bagian depan telah berkumpul pasukan pemanah. Tepatnya pasukan pemanah musuh..." jelas Sima Shi.

"Baiklah... Aku mengerti! Hiyah!" Xiahou Ba pergi menjauh dari Sima Shi.

Ribuan anak panah mengarah ke Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba berlindung dengan pedang naganya yang cukup besar untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi ada sepuluh anak panah yang hampir menusuk tubuhnya. Seharusnya itu mengenai dirinya.

"Hah?" Xiahou Ba tampak

terkejut. "Oh! Baiklah, Rin! Ayo kita berjuang bersama...!"

"Ya... Bersama..." sementara Rin bergumam sendiri di dalam istana. Tangannya yang terletak di dadanya, semakin mempererat genggamannya.

Xiahou Ba dengan gesit menghindar dari puluhan anak panah. Ia hampir sampai pada pasukan pemanah musuh. Ia langsung menebas mereka.

"Bagus! Aku akan mengikutimu!" ucap Zhong Hui yang berlari dengan pedang terbangnya.

"Yah... terima kasih!" kata Xiahou Ba. Kemudian tatapannya kembali lurus ke depan.

"Ah! Kau di sini!" Sima Zhao datang dengan kudanya. "Aku akan mengikuti kalian. Mari berjuang bersama!"

"Ya!" sorak Xiahou Ba dan Zhong Hui serentak.

* * *

"Yang Muliaaaa!" seorang prajurit datang melaporkan sesuatu. "Ribuan pasukan Wu, Lu Meng, dan Gan Ning sudah datang ke sini!"

Cao Cao dan Sima Yi terkejut. "Usahakan untuk mendorong mereka mundur! Xiahou Dun, Deng Ai, Xu Huang, tolong pertahankan!" perintah Cao Cao segera.

"Baik!" ucap mereka serentak.

Gerbang istana dibuka. Banyak prajurit Wu yang bersenjatakan tombak, pedang dan tameng. Rin yang mendengar suara ribuan orang masuk, langsung melihatnya dari jendela. Saat ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat dengan genggaman tangan kanannya yang erat, tampak seperti meteor jatuh dari langit. Meteor itu mendekat ke istana. Cao Cao dan yang lainnya dilindungi oleh sinar putih. Itu kekkai. Semua prajurit Wu seketika tewas. Lu Meng dan Gan Ning yang mengetahui hal ini langsung melarikan diri.

Xiahou Ba berlari dengan pedangnya yang berat. Zhong Hui dan Sima Zhao akan membereskan prajurit-prajurit kelas teri beserta jenderal-jenderalnya. Xiahou Ba kemudian dihadang oleh Zhou Tai. Akan tetapi, dengan satu tebasan saja, Xiahou Ba sudah dapat mematahkan pedang Zhou Tai.

"Hebat, Rin... Aku akan berjuang semampuku sekarang...!" gumam Xiahou Ba.

Sun Quan mulai gentar dengan kekuatan gabungan antara Wei dan Jin ini. Dia langsung melawan Xiahou Ba. Beberapa babak kemudian, Sun Quan kalah. Dia langsung menyerah.

"Yah... yang penting kita bersatu kembali!" ucap Xiahou Ba sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Sun Quan.

Sun Quan mengangguk dan menerima uluran itu. Xiahou Ba membantunya berdiri.

Kemudian, Xiahou Ba mengangkat pedangnya tingginya. Disambung oleh para prajurit dan juga Sun Quan. Semuanya mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi, Wei, Jin, dan Wu bersatu.

* * *

Pesta perayaan diadakan malam itu. Shu juga diundang. Mereka semua telah bersatu dan telah berdamai.

Rin berjalan menghampiri Xiahou Ba, memeluknya dengan lembut dari belakang. "Aku tahu, kau bisa..." ucapnya.

"Itu juga berkat kau, bidadariku..." gombal Xiahou Ba. Wajah Rin memerah ketika Xiahou Ba berkata begitu. Xiahou Ba mengelus perlahan pipi Rin.

Lalu, hening di antara mereka. Xiahou Ba meminum araknya lagi. "Kuharap kau tidak mabuk lagi..."

"Ng? Tidak apa-apa 'kan? Paling setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke kamar..."

Mereka tertawa setelah itu. Rin meletakkan kepalanya ke bahu Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba lalu memeluk pundak Rin dengan sebelah tangan.

"Bulannya indah, ya..." ucap Rin.

"Kalau kau suka, aku juga...!"

Rin tertawa. Ia begitu senang hari ini. Semua kerajaan telah berdamai dan semuanya sangat senang. Keempat raja duduk berbaris, berbincang-bincang. Para penasehat dan jenderal berada di sebelah kanan dan kiri. Keadaan sangat ramai. Rin dan Xiahou Ba keluar dari ruangan istana. Mereka menari di bawah sinar bulan.

"Tak kusangka kau masih ingat tarian ini..." kata Rin.

"Iya, iya... Aku tentu tahu!"

* * *

Esok hari yang sangat cerah Rin terbangun. Xiahou Ba sudah pergi ke kerajaan Jin untuk melatih prajurit di sana. Rin mengetahuinya lewat sepucuk surat yang terletak di meja. Itu berisi sangat pendek... Mungkin memang Xiahou Ba tidak dapat membuat surat izin yang baik dan benar. ._.

"Aku akan ke kerajaan Jin. Tunggulah aku! Jangan lupa, jika kau memang lapar, makanlah...! Dan, aku sungguh minta maaf tak bisa menemanimu untuk 3 bulan. Maaf sekali, ya." itulah isi dari surat terpendek di Cina (author digampar sama Xiahou Ba).

Rin hanya bisa tersenyum dan tertawa kecil membacanya.

Kemudian dia berjalan menuju tempat pemandian. Di sana dia di sambut oleh beberapa selir istana. Rin membuka bajunya kemudian masuk ke kolam. Ia bertemu Zhen Ji dan Cai Wenji.

"Oh, adikku... Apa kau tidak kesepian menunggu Xiahou Ba yang akan kembali 3 bulan lagi?" Zhen Ji bertanya. "Dia bersama suamiku di sana..."

"Tak apa. Itu memang tugasnya. Aku akan menunggu," kata Rin.

"Bagaimana jika di sana dia menemukan wanita yang lebih cantik darimu?"

"Tidak masalah. Lagipula Xiahou Ba bukan orang yang seperti itu..."

Begitulah Rin. Dia selalu memenangkan perdebatan dan ejekan dari Zhen Ji dengan ucapan-ucapannya yang terdengar positif.

Rin merasa tidak suka berlama-lama berendam bersama Zhen Ji. Dia benci Zhen Ji karena Zhen Ji suka berkata lancang, yah walaupun terkadang sok lembut. Dan Zhen Ji tak pernah suka dengan Rin, karena itulah dia suka mengejek Rin.

Rin naik dari kolam. Dia kemudian memakai baju dan langsung pergi.

3 bulan kemudian

Rombongan Xiahou Ba sudah pulang. Rin berlari kecil ketika Xiahou Ba muncul. Ia memeluknya mendadak, bahkan hampir saja mereka terjatuh.

"Bagaimana bayi kita?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Mereka baik saja di perutku..." kata Rin.

"Selama aku pergi tidak ada yang sakit?"

"Iya... pinggangku sakit sekali..."

Xiahou Ba menggendong Rin masuk ke dalam. Rin memeluk lehernya.

"Wajar saja... Kau terlalu banyak beraktifitas. Atau mungkin itulah yang dirasakan ibu hamil?"

Rin tertawa kecil. "Tidak tahu..." kata Rin mengangkat bahunya.

"Baiklah, aku ingin mendengar suara kedua anak kita... " Xiahou Ba mendudukkan Rin di sisi ranjang.

Xiahou Ba mengelus perut Rin pelan-pelan. Wajah Rin memerah. Tak disangka-sangka mereka yang terpisah 3 bulan langsung akrab begini. Tentu saja, mereka saling merindukan satu sama lain. Terlebih lagi, Xiahou Ba selalu merasa resah jika memikirkan Rin.

Xiahou Ba mendekatkan telinganya ke perut Rin. "Oh, hai kalian berdua," sapa Xiahou Ba.

"Mereka bilang apa?" tanya Rin.

"Tadi mereka bilang "halo, ayahku yang tampan"," kata Xiahou Ba cuek.

"Ngaco kamu!" ucap Rin. Xiahou Ba malah tertawa.

"Yah, anak-anakku... Dia cantik seperti bidadari dan kebaikannya setulus malaikat..." kata Xiahou Ba. Wajah Rin memerah ketika Xiahou Ba berkata begitu. "Iya, kalian akan lihat nanti... Kalau begitu, sampai nanti..."

"Sudah?"

Xiahou Ba mengangguk. Perlahan ia bangkit dan mencium bibir Rin yang dingin. "Aku tidak sabar anak kita lahir nanti..."

"Aku juga, Xiahou Ba..."

Setiap bulan, Xiahou Ba mendengarkan suara kedua bayi itu. Sampai hari mereka dilahirkan, tetap begitu.

6 bulan kemudian

"Xiahou Ba... Mereka menendang-nendang perutku..." kata Rin. "Sakit..."

"Tunggu sebentar...!" Xiahou Ba langsung berlari keluar mencari tabib istana.

Tak lama Xiahou Ba membawa satu tabib wanita dan biarawati. Xiahou Ba hendak keluar, tetapi Rin memanggilnya. "Aku butuh dukungan seorang ayah..."

Xiahou Ba mengangguk mengerti dan menghampiri Rin. Kedua tangannya memegang erat tangan kanan Rin.

"Tarik napas, Yang Mulia..." kata biarawati itu.

Rin menurutinya. Keringat sudah menetes. Kemudian, ia meringis keras. Semua orang yang menunggu di depan kamar sudah berdebar kencang.

Rin berteriak keras. Air matanya sudah menetes. Xiahou Ba menghapus air matanya. 'Berjuanglah...' ucap Xiahou Ba dalam hati.

* * *

"Ah, anak kembar... Laki-laki dan perempuan..." kata tabib istana sambil memandikan kedua bayi yang digendongnya. "Yang Mulia, selamat...!"

Rin masih mengatur napasnya. Ditatapnya Xiahou Ba dengan tatapan lemah.

"Kau sudah bekerja keras, Rin..." kata Xiahou Ba. "Tidurlah, kau pasti lelah..."

Rin tersenyum tipis. "Tapi aku belum memeluk anak-anak kita..."

Xiahou Ba langsung memerintahkan tabib itu. Bayi laki-laki yang tampan dan manid itu memiliki mata kehitaman seperti ayahnya sedangkan yang perempuan tidak diketahui karena matanya tertutup. Lalu, yang laki-laki memiliki warna rambut seperti ayah dan yang perempuan seperti ibunya. Mereka menangis keras-keras, tetapi yang perempuan tak sekeras si bayi laki-laki. Ia hanya terisak-isak kecil. Rin ingin sekali duduk dan menimang keduanya, ia berusaha untuk bangkit. Xiahou Ba langsung menolongnya untuk berdiri.

"Mereka berdua manis... Ah, kecil sekali... Matanya seperti matamu... Tubuh mereka kecil..." Rin terharu. Air matanya menetes. Xiahou Ba tersenyum ketika melihat kedua bayinya yang manis.

"Baiklah... keduanya diberi nama Rei dan Ren... Ren untuk laki-laki, Rei untuk perempuan..."

Rin tersenyum senang. Dia hanya mengangguk setuju. Tatapannya tak luput dari kedua bayinya yang lucu.

Xiahou Ba lalu keluar. Ya ampun ramai sekali.

"Bagaimana bayimu, Xiahou Ba?" tanya Xiahou Dun. Matanya yang tajam membulat karena penasaran.

"Laki-laki dan perempuan! Aku senang sekali!" Xiahou Ba. "Tapi... saat ini Rin kelelahan. Ia mempertaruhkannya nyawanya demi anak-anakku, anak-anak kami. Wajahnya pucat. Keringatnya menetes sampai ke ubun-ubun. Dia memang wanita yang hebat, ya..."

"Yang Mulia?" Xiahou Dun mengernyit heran kepada Cao Cao.

Cao Cao tertegun. Sudah setahun, dia lupa meminta maaf pada Rin. Dia sungguh merasa berdosa. "Dia memang wanita yang hebat..." gumam Cao Cao.

Wang Yi tersenyum tipis pada Xiahou Ba. "Aku akan membesuknya besok. Tampaknya Putri Rin lelah sekali. Aku tak sampai hati untuk melihatnya sekarang. Sampaikan salamku padanya. Selamat atas kelahiran bayimu..." kata Wang Yi. Kemudian ia permisi pergi.

Semua orang di depan kamar pergi. Xiahou Ba berjalan ke jendela, menatap bulan yang bulat sempurna dengan bintang yang bertaburan di sekelilingnya, tampak seperti menemani bulan untuk bersinar.

* * *

"Oeee...! Oeeee!" Xiahou Ren menangis. Rin langsung terbangun.

"Ya ampun... Kenapa?" Rin menimang-nimang Xiahou Ren dengan panik. Ia merasa kalau kain Ren basah. Cepat-cepat ia menggantinya. Setelah itu, dia kembali menimang dengan tenang. Xiahou Ren pun berhenti menangis dan tertidur lagi.

"Ren...? Kenapa dia? Tengah malam sudah menangis..." Xiahou Ba akhirnya terbangun. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di tangan dan sikunya sebagai tumpuan.

"Dia buang air..." jawab Rin. "Duh... Lihat Rei, Xiahou Ba... Tenang sekali..."

"Tapi bayi laki-laki memang seperti itu. Rewel..." Xiahou Ba berkata sambil mencubit Xiahou Ren.

"Jangan! Nanti dia bangun lagi...!" desis Rin.

"Sekarang, tidurlah. Nanti kau kelelahan..." kata Xiahou Ba. Ia salut dengan Rin yang baru melahirkan dua anak dan bisa berdiri dan berjalan dengan baik.

Rin kemudian tidur di samping kanan Xiahou Rei. Xiahou Ba mencium dahinya ketika ia tidur.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, banyak yang datang. Wang Yi bersama Cai Wenji saat itu.

"Oh, ya ampun... Lucunya..." kata Cai Wenji sambil menimang-nimang Xiahou Ren. "Dia tampan seperti ayahnya... Ya ampun... Gemas liatnya...! Rasanya aku ingin mencubitnya..." kata Cai Wenji sambil mencubit pipi Xiahou Ren. Tiba-tiba Xiahou Ren menangis.

"Tuh 'kan... Dia menangis..." ucap Wang Yi. "Bagaimana dengan Rei? Apa dia rewel juga?"

"Dia begitu tenang. Dulu, kata ayahku aku sama sepertinya, seperti bayi mati. Tapi 3 hari kemudian aku terisak-isak. Kalau ini, lapar saja baru terisak-isak..." jelas Rin sambil tertawa kecil. Dia sedang menyusui Rei.

"Mereka lucu! Aku ingin cubit lagi!"

"Jangan, Cai Wenji!" Wang Yi melarang.

Cai Wenji dan Rin tertawa.

"Ayah datang!" Xiahou Ba membuka pintu. "Sudah saatnya untuk sarapan, Ibu," dia membawa makanan.

"Sepertinya kami harus keluar. Ayahnya sudah datang..." kata Wang Yi.

"Oh... terlalu cepat untuk meninggal Ren yang tampan..."

"Jangan cubit lagi, Wenji!" desis Wang Yi.

"Teheheh! Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," kata Cai Wenji sambil memberikan Ren ke Xiahou Ba.

Setelah mereka pergi, Xiahou Ba menghampiri Rin. Tampaknya Rei sudah tertidur dan tanpa sadar sudah melepas puting ibunya dari mulutnya. Perlahan, Rin menidurkan Rei ke ranjang. Xiahou Ba menidurkan Ren di samping Rei. Kembaran yang manis.

"Saatnya ibu makan. Jangan rewel sampai ibu selesai makan!" Xiahou Ba berkata kepada kedua bayinya.

Rin tertawa kecil sambil menggeleng-geleng. Xiahou Ba lalu menyuapi Rin.

"Aku membuatkannya untukmu. Spesial untukmu," kata Xiahou Ba.

"Oh, Xiahou Ba... Buburnya enak sekali. Tapi, seharusnya kau suruh saja pelayan atau dayang-dayang," kata Rin.

"Tak apa. Kali ini saja kok... Baiklah, sekarang makan lagi..."

Rin sangat senang hari ini. Banyak yang datang menjenguk dan melihat kedua bayinya. Ada yang memberikan hadiah dan lagi-lagi ada yang mencubit pipi Ren sampai Ren menangis keras. Dia lucu sekali. Berbeda dengan Rei yang begitu tenang seperti danau yang dingin.

Rin menghela napas. Sekarang sudah malam. Dia sedang menyusui Rei. Dia sendirian, Xiahou Ba sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang. Rin bersenandung dan menimang-nimang Rei. Tatapannya kembali pada Rei yang sedang menyusu.

"Duh... Manis, kau sangat cepat lapar, ya? Iya, sayang, ya? Hm, hm, hm!" Rin tertawa kecil melihat Rei yang sedang menyusu. "Kakekmu belum datang melihatmu... Aku belum sanggup berjalan jauh sayangku. Jika aku sudah dapat kembali berjalan, aku akan memperlihatkan dirimu dan Ren pada kakekmu nanti... ya?"

Cao Cao mendengar ucapan Rin itu. Langkahnya terhenti dan dia mengintipi Rin di celah-celah pintu kamar yang sedang terbuka. Rin sedang berbicara pada Rei dan setelah itu bersenandung. Rin kemudian tampak membenarkan bajunya. Kemudian ia menimang kedua anaknya sambil bersenandung. Cao Cao mengetuk pintu sebanyak tiga kali dengan perlahan.

"Oh! Ada orang! Masuklah!" kata Rin.

Cao Cao membuka pintu dan memperlihatkan wajahnya. Yah, dia dan senyum tipisnya.

"Ayah! Ya ampun... Kakek kalian datang!" kata Rin sambil menatap Rei dan Ren secara bergantian.

"Tampaknya kau lelah sekali," kata Cao Cao sambil mengelus rambut Rin. "Siapa nama kedua anakmu?"

"Yang ini Ren. Dia anak rewel dan suka bikin orang gemas!" ucap Rin sambil memencet pelan hidung Ren. "Ini Rei. Mereka manis bukan?"

Cao Cao perlahan duduk di sebelah Rin. Rin lalu memberikan Rei pada Cao Cao. "Yah... Rei manis..." kata Cao Cao. Ia menimang-nimang Rei perlahan, sangat perlahan. "Bagaimana denganmu, Rin?"

"Oh, kakiku sudah bisa berjalan, tetapi cepat lelah. Xiahou Ba menyuruhku untuk beristirahat penuh malam ini. Tapi aku malas menurutinya, dia tak ada di sini," jelas Rin.

Mata Cao Cao berkilat-kilat. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Ia tertegun. Rin seakan dengan mudahnya melupakan hal yang terjadi sekitar satu tahun lalu.

"Ayah... ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Rin yang mengetahui bahwa Cao Cao melamun, langsung bertanya.

"Ah! Aku... Sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf. Aku... sudah berkata kasar waktu itu..." kata Cao Cao.

Rin perlahan meletakkan Ren di sebelahnya dan mengambil Rei yang diserahkan kembali oleh Cao Cao, ia pun meletakkan Rei disebelah kakaknya. Rin masih shock dengan kata-kata Cao Cao. Matanya yang tenang dan dingin menatap mata Cao Cao. Penyesalan terdapat di sana.

"Ayah... Sebelum Ayah meminta maaf, aku sudah memaafkan Ayah. Jangan pikirkan waktu itu lagi, Ayah. Berjanjilah," kata Rin. Kemudian ia memeluk Cao Cao dengan kepala di dadanya. "Berjanjilah..."

Cao Cao hanya terdiam setelah itu.

Keesokan harinya, beberapa orang Wu datang.

"Huwaaaaah...! Ren, kau manis sekali..." kata Da Qiao. Ia bersama dengan Sun Ce, suaminya. Ia juga bersama adiknya, Xiao Qiao dan juga Zhou Yu yang merupakan suami dari Xiao Qiao.

"Rasanya aku mau cubit!" kata Xiao Qiao. Tangannya serasa sudah gatal untuk mencubit pipi Ren. Tapi, Ren seperti mengetahuinya. Maka, ia pun menangis.

"Cepat sekali kau punya anak... Padahal masih sangat muda," kata Lian Shi. Ia juga bersama Sun Quan, suaminya.

"Aku mabuk waktu itu dan menghamilinya. Tapi kelihatannya Rin sudah mabuk juga," kata Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba menghela napas. "Pasti Guo Jia dan Ma Chao sudah merencanakannya..."

"Tapi tak apa... Lebih cepat labih baik..."

Mereka lalu tertawa kecil. Da Qiao dan Xiao Qiao kembali pada Ren. "Kucik, kucik, kucik! Ren yang manis... Uuugh! Dia terlalu tampan! Aku ingin cubit dia!" kata Xiao Qiao dengan nada gemas. Sepertinya tangan sudah gatal saat itu. Gatal untuk mencubiti pipi Ren.

"Jangan! Nanti dia menangis...!" kata Da Qiao sambil menjauhkan Ren.

Rin mengisyaratkan pada Da Qiao agar diberikan kembali ke pelukannya.

"Dia pasti lapar. Ini, pegang Rei, yah..." kata Rin sambil menyerahkan Rei pada Da Qiao.

Mata mereka berbinar-binar melihat Rei. Rei begitu tenang dan matanya selalu tertutup.

"Dia tidak pernah membuka matanya. Dia menangis kalau hanya lapar saja, itupun cuma terisak-isak. Padahal aku ingin sekali melihat matanya..." kata Rin.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Rin, mata mereka kembali ke Rei. Mata Rei akhirnya berkedip-kedip. Semua orang di kamar terkejut melihat ini. Mata Rei terbuka! Tampak mata hitam seperti ayahnya, namun agak keabuan. Mata itu redup. Kemudian sepasang mata itu kembali tertutup.

* * *

"Wah, wah... Tampaknya anakku ingin melihat kalian," kata Xiahou Ba.

Sudah selesai, mereka semua sudah pulang. Rin mendengar kabar dari Cao Cao bahwa Liu Bei beserta istrinya, Sun Shang Xiang akan sampai ke istana 2 hari lagi. Tentunya bersama beberapa pendekar yang diandalkan Liu Bei dan juga dua saudara, Zhang Fei dan Guan Yu.

2 hari kemudian, akhirnya mereka tiba. Suasana sangat ramai ketika Shu tiba. Ya ampun... Untung saja kamar Rin cukup luas.

"Wah, andaikan Rei cucuku..." kata Liu Bei sambil menimang-nimang Rei. "Dia tenang sekali, seperti ibunya waktu masih kecil..."

"Uwaaaa!" Bao Sanniang berteriak ketika menggendong Ren. Sepertinya ada lagi yang mau mencubit pipi Ren. Kasihan Ren menjadi pusat perhatian. "Tampan sekali! Mau aku cubit!"

"Jangan, Sanniang!" untunglah Guan Suo ada di sampingnya dan mencegahnya.

Bao Sanniang menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Andaikan kau anakkuuuu~!"

"Oeeeek! Oeeekk!" oh tidak, Ren menangis keras.

"Oh, sayangku. Sini, Bao Sanniang!" Xiahou Ba meminta Ren. "Ooh... pantas saja. Dia buang air ternyata. Tunggu ya, Ayah akan mengganti kainmu..."

"Ayah yang baik..." kata Jiang Wei.

"Kalau kubiarkan, Ibunya akan berjalan mengambil kainnya! Istirahatnya belum cukup lagi..." kata Xiahou Ba.

"Rei tenang sekali, ya. Melihatnya saja, rasanya emosiku yang ingin kulontarkan hilang..." kata Yue Ying. Liu Bei menyerahkan Rei kepada Yue Ying. "Ooh... seperti malaikat kecil. Dia cantik..." kata Yue Ying.

"Ah! Lihat! Tampaknya dia mau membuka matanya!"

Rei membuka matanya perlahan. Kemudian, semua orang menoleh pada Rei. Rei membuka mulutnya sedikit dan mengeluarkan suara kecil. Semua orang terpana melihatnya. Rei kembali menutup mulut dan matanya.

"Belakangan ini dia sering membuka matanya... Setiap ada tamu selalu begitu..." jelas Rin.

"Benar-benar seperti malaikat kecil..." gumam Yue Ying.

"Aku senang melihatnya. Seperti sebuah kejaiban..." kata Zhuge Liang yang merupakan suami dari Yue Ying. Dia memiliki kepribadian yang halus.

"Ya ampun! Kalau begitu aku mau cubit dia! Kyaaaaa!"

"Jangan, Sanniang!" cegah Guan Suo.

Hari ini Rin sangat senang. Banyak yang datang dan sangat gembira bersama para tamu.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah raja Shu datang, Xiahou Ba baru mengetahui bahwa Rei buta. Rei juga memiliki fisik yang lemah. Rin sungguh terkejut mendengarnya. Xiahou Ba hanya bisa menunduk sementara Rin memejamkan matanya sambil memeluk Rei.

Semuanya mendengar ini. Yue Ying menatap danau yang diterangi bulan saat itu, terlihat gelisah mendengar kabar itu dari Zhuge Liang.

"Kasihan sekali dia..." gumam Yue Ying.

"Pantas saja dia jarang membuka matanya. Sesekali... dia membuka matanya mencoba melihat dunia..." kata Zhuge Liang lirih.

Lalu, kerajaan Wu juga mendengarnya. Da Qiao mendengarnya juga. "Ya ampun... betapa manisnya anak itu. Tetapi sayang sekali... Dia buta..." kata Da Qiao gelisah.

"Ingin sekali aku menimangnya lagi..." Xiao Qiao yang berada di kamarnya, berkata dengan lirih.

Jin juga mendengarnya. Wang Yuanji yang turut prihatin atas kejadian ini, ingin ke Wei untuk melihatnya. Akan tetapi, Sima Zhao melarangnya.

"Walaupun dekat, ini sudah malam. Besok saja 'kan bisa?" kata Sima Zhao.

"Tapi kasihan Rei... Dia begitu cantik seperti malaikat, tetapi dia buta..." kata Wang Yuanji. Matanya yang dingin menatap pasir.

* * *

Rin tidak makan dan tidak minum selama 3 hari setelah kedatangan Wang Yuanji beserta suaminya. Dia masih shock karena ucapan dari Xiahou Ba yang sebelumnya di sampaikan oleh tabib yang mengurus Rin saat melahirkan.

"Makanlah, Rin. Kasihan Ren dan Rei. ASI-mu akan bermasalah nanti. Kalau begitu mereka akan susah tumbuh. Ayo, makanlah..." kata Xiahou Ba.

"Kasihan Rei..." kata Rin dengan nada bergetar. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Sudahlah... Jangan dipikirkan..." kata Xiahou Ba sambil mengelap air mata yang jatuh dari mata Rin. "Jangan pikirkan hal-hal yang buruk... Kasihan 'kan mereka? Ayo, makan..."

Akhirnya Rin menurut. Xiahou Ba lagi-lagi membuatkannya bubur. Xiahou Ba senang melihat Rin yang mau makan lagi. Tetapi melihat Rin masih bersedih? Tidak.

Lalu Xiahou Ba menghibur Rin dengan kata-katanya, berusaha membuat Rin tertawa atau tersenyum. Itu berhasil. Rin tersenyum dan memeluknya erat.

"Oh, Xiahou Ba... terima kasih sudah menghiburku. Kau suamiku yang baik..."

Xiahou Ba tersenyum mendengarnya. Dielusnya pelan kepala Rin yang memiliki rambut yang panjang, lembut, dan harum. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan dari Rei. Rin langsung terkejut dan menoleh ke Rei. Digendongnya Rei dan ditimang-timangnya Rei.

"Ada apa, sayangku?" Rin bertanya pada Rei. Ia memeriksa kain Rei. "Ah, tidak basah... Kau lapar ternyata. Aduuh, malaikat kecil Ibu lapar..."

Rin segera menyusui Rei. Xiahou Ba senang melihat Rin yang ceria lagi. Apalagi saat ia mencium dahi Rei.

Rei kembali tenang ketika mendapatkan air susu Ibundanya. Rin kemudian bersenandung, menunggu Rei tertidur pulas setelah meminum susu.

5 tahun kemudian

"Ibu! Ibu! Aku buat ini untuk Ibu!" Rei berkata sambil berlari kecil. Tidak apa-apakah? Ya, tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya buta warna. Lalu, Rei memakaikan mahkota bunga buatannya ke kepala Rin.

"Terima kasih, sayang. Ini cantik sekali..." kata Rin.

"Sama-sama, Ibu. Ibu cantik sekali!"

"Heee... Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja! Ibu seperti Ibu bidadari itu lho! Yang kata dibuku cerita datangnya dari langit!" kata Rei.

"Ahahahahahahahahah... Baiklah, putriku yang manis..." kata Rin tertawa geli. Ia menggendong Rei kepangkuannya.

"Ibu..." kata Rei. "Apakah dunia itu berwarna hitam, putih dan abu-abu?"

Rin terdiam. "Tidak, sayang..." kata Rin lirih. "Maafkan Ibu telah menyakiti hatimu. Tapi kau buta warna..."

Rei terkejut. "Apa itu?"

"Kau tidak bisa melihat warna sebenarnya."

"Eh? Berarti warna mahkota bunga yang kuberikan warnanya seperti apa?"

Rin berkata dengan lirih dan agak sedikit dengan getaran, "Ada warna merah muda, ada warna putih, ada warna keemasan... Hanya saja... kau, hiks... tidak bisa melihat warna-warna yang indah itu..."

"Begitu, ya? Aku penasaran. Sepertinya itu keren," kata Rei.

Tak lama, Rei merasa air jatuh ke kepalanya. "Ibu..." Rei menatap Rin dengan mengangkat kepalanya. "Kok nangis? Ibu nggak suka hadiahku? Aku buat lagi, ya?"

"Ah... Tidak, ibu suka, sayang... Ini hadiah teristimewa darimu..."

"Masalah mataku ya, Bu? Tak apa... yang penting aku bisa melihat Ibu. Walau tanpa mengetahui indahnya warna di Ibu..." kata Rei polos.

Ren kemudian datang bersama Xiahou Ba.

"Ibu...! Aku pulang!" kata Ren.

"Sepertinya kakak asyik sekali. Habis dari mana?"

"Latihan pedang sama Paman Sima Zhao...!"

"Aku juga mau!"

"Hei... jangan. Kau perempuan, belum boleh memegang senjata," kata Rin.

"Jadi bolehnya kapan dong?"

"Saat kau berusia 16 tahun," kata Xiahou Ba.

"Tak apa, Rei! Nanti kau tahu rasanya bagaimana memegang pedang. Aku sempat melihat pedang Ayah yang belum jadi... Itu keren sekali!" kata Ren.

"Kau sempat ke blacksmith?" Rin bertanya pada Xiahou Ba.

"Hmm... ya. Anak ini yang terus mendesakku," kata Xiahou Ba sambil menepuk kepala Ren kemudian mengusap-usapnya.

"Itu 'kan karena Ayah yang bilang! Aku jadi penasaran sebesar apa senjata Ayah yang namanya... Pedang Naga itu..." kata Ren.

Cao Cao menatap mereka dari jendela ruangannya.

"Mereka melahirkan keluarga yang baik, ya. Mereka berdua sudah mengerti dari dulu..." kata Guo Jia.

"Mereka tak pernah beda keputusan. Karena itulah mereka tak pernah bertengkar," sahut Cao Cao.

"Kyaaaaaa! Kyaaaaa!"

"Akan kutangkap kau, nyahahahahaha!"

Terdengar suara iseng dari Xiahou Ren. "Pernahkah kalian mendengar anakku dan Xiahou Ba bertengkar karena suatu masalah?" tanya Cao Cao.

"Kapan, ya? Sepertinya tidak pernah..." kata Wang Yi.

"Itu karena mereka selalu memecahkan masalah bersama-sama..." kata Guo Jia.

"Pasangan yang serasi..." kata Xiahou Dun.

"Dan akhirnya mereka melahirkan kedua anak yang manis dan patuh kepada orang tuanya..." sambung Wang Yi.

* * *

"Selamat tidur, kedua malaikat kecilku. Semoga kalian mimpi indah..." kata Rin. Kemudian ia mengecup dahi kedua anaknya bergantian.

Ia meninggalkan Rei dan Ren. Kemudian, Rei bertanya kepada kakaknya.

"Kakak, seperti apa dunia yang lihat?"

"Hmm... Biasa saja."

"Maksudku... bagaimana warnanya? Apa terlihat indah? Bagaimana dengan Ibu dan Ayah?"

"Oh... Kenapa kau ini? Kau sering melihat Ibu dan Ayah dan juga dunia. Kenapa kau tanya aku?" tanya Ren.

"Aku buta warna, Kak..." kata Rei. "Aku tidak bisa melihat warna yang seperti Kakak lihat. Karena itu aku bertanya."

"Benarkah?! Kenapa kau baru bilang sekarang?!"

"Ibu baru memberitahunya tadi. Ceritakan kepadaku bagaimana Ibu?"

"Hmm..." Ren tampak mengingat-ngingat wajah dan warna-warna yang terdapat pada Ibunya. "Ibu punya bibir yang ranum seperti buah delima, maksudku... merah..."

"Seperti apa merah itu?"

"Coba kau raba saputanganku. Rasakanlah... seperti apa warna merah itu," kata Ren sambil memperlihatkan saputangannya.

Rei perlahan-lahan meraba saputangan itu. Kemudian dia tersenyum.

"Lalu, Ibu memiliki kulit yang sama sepertimu," kata Ren.

Ren meraba kulitnya. "Baiklah..." kata Rei sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu... mempunyai rambut yang panjangnya sebetis... Tentunya kau tahu itu. Warnanya seperti warna rambutmu," jelas Ren lagi.

Rei kemudian menyisir rambutnya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil, "Ibu pasti cantik," kata Rei.

"Iya! Cantik sekali... Seperti bidadari yang datang ke bumi," kata Ren.

Rin yang masih di depan pintu kamar kedua anaknya, memejamkan kedua matanya sambil tersenyum. Lalu, dia pun pergi.

Xiahou Ba sudah berada di kamar, menunggu Rin daritadi.

"Kau mendengar mereka saling curhat lagi, ya?" tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Yah... begitulah..."

"Lalu-"

"Jangan banyak tanya, sayangku..." kata Rin sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba kemudian menarik tubuhnya dan menciuminya.

* * *

Rei berkeliling sendirian. Ibunya belum bangun. Ia tahu, pasti Rin lelah. Ren juga belum bangun. Xiahou Ba sudah dilihatnya tetapi Xiahou Ba sudah tidak ada di samping Ibunya.

Rei kemudian bertemu dengan Cao Cao. Cao Cao lalu menggendongnya. "Pagi, kek!"

"Selamat pagi, cucuku. Hari ini dingin. Iya 'kan?"

"Aku saja sampai menggigil. Makanya aku terbangun," kata Rei.

"Ohohoh... Sama sepertiku. Kenapa kau sendirian? Ibumu belum bangun? Bagaimana dengan Ren? Xiahou Ba sedang kuperintahkan untuk pergi mengambil pedangku, karena itu dia tidak di istana."

"Yah... Pantas saja! Aku cari ke mana-mana nggak ada!"

Cao Cao tertawa kecil kemudian mencium dahi Rei.

"Nanti, aku akan berperang. Ibu dan Ayahmu juga begitu," kata Cao Cao. "Jadi, kau di sini saja..."

"Kenapa aku tidak ikut?"

"Karena di sana berbahaya, nak... Pemberontak bisa saja menculikmu kalau kau ikut. Dan lagi, mereka akan menjadikanmu sebagai sandera, disiksa, dan tidak diberi makan," kata Cao Cao.

"Oooh... Berarti aku tidak boleh ikut, ya? Kira-kira berapa hari aku tidak bertemu kalian?"

"Tidak tahu, sayang..."

"Uurgh..." Rei merasa sedih. "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku bersama kakak itu cukup..." kata Rei.

* * *

Lalu, Rin dan beberapa jendral sudah siap untuk pergi.

"Jaga diri Ibu baik-baik..." kata Rei dan Ren bergantian.

"Ohoh... Tentu, malaikat-malaikat kecilku..." kata Rin sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ooh? Begitu? Ayah tidak dipeluk?" tanya Xiahou Ba pura-pura cemburu.

"Kemarilah, Ayah. Kita pelukan sama-sama!" kata Ren.

Lalu Xiahou Ba menghampiri mereka dan memeluk erat keluarganya.

"Jangan mati. Ayah, berjanjilah lindungi Ibu..." kata Rei terisak-isak.

"Ya, ya... Aku berjanji padamu," kata Xiahou Ba.

Lalu mereka pergi. Selir-selir istana memeluk Rei dan Ren. Tetapi, tatapan mereka tak luput dari kedua orang tua mereka.

"Hiyah!" Xiahou Ba melaju dengan kudanya. Ia memimpin pasukan berkuda.

"Ayo maju, para prajurit! Mari kita berjuang bersama!" Rin berteriak lantang lalu berlari memimpin pasukannya.

Semuanya sudah bergerak. Lalu, Wu dan Shu datang dengan kapal. Langsung saja berjuta-juta dari mereka berlari ketika kapal mendarat. Adapun raja dan ratu Nanman (Zhu Rong dan Meng Huo) yang memimpin kelompok Shu.

Jin bergabung dengan beberapa sayap dari Wei. Semua kerajaan telah berkumpul menjadi satu.

Pemberontak mulai muncul. Para jendral dari mereka langsung dibunuh oleh Wang Yi. Rin melakukan ronde dengan seorang pria dengan sepasang kapak. Wang Yuanji melindunginya dengan langsung membunuh pria itu dengan belatinya.

"Awas!" Xiahou Ba membunuh orang di sekitar Rin.

"Fuh... Terima kasih, Xiahou Ba..."

Lalu, mereka berpisah. Xiahou Ba berjuang dengan pedang naganya yang besar. Rin berjuang sekuat tenaga dengan sihirnya.

Ri terdesak. Kemudian, ia mempererat pegangan di dadanya. Wajahnya memerah. Kemudian datang cahaya yang mendekat dari langit. Semakin banyak dan semuanya menyerang pasukan pemberontak di sekelilingnya. Rin dengan cepat melindungi dirinya dengan kekkai-nya. Dia juga melindungi pasukannya yang ada bersamanya. Terjadilah ledakan yang besar. Ledakan itu mengakibatkan banyak orang yang tewas. Dan juga bekas yang amat sangat besar.

Rin dan pasukannya kemudian kembali melangkah maju.

Xiahou Ba dengan semangat melawan 5 jendral. Keringatnya sudah menetes. Tanpa basa-basi, ia membunuh 5 jendral itu dengan pedang naganya. Lu Xun dan Zhu Ran datang menolongnya. Mereka membunuh prajurit pemberontak dengan "fire attacks".

Xiahou Ba menatap mereka yang kompak saat itu. Lalu, mereka kembali melangkah.

Lian Shi bergerak dengan linch dengan kekuatannya. Sun Quan melindunginya dengan membunuh prajurit di sekeliling mereka. Da Qiao selalu tertolong dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Xiao Qiao dengan mudahnya membunuh prajurit-prajurit pemberontak.

Zhuge Liang mengayunkan kipas bulu angsanya melawan kelompok pemanah dari pemberontak. Muncul petir menyambar mereka dan mereka langsung tewas. Muncul lagi dari mereka, Zhou Yu melompat dan menembaki mereka dengan menghujamkan ribuan api kepada mereka.

Zhang Chunhua tampak kompak dengan Sima Yi di tempat lain.

Tampaknya peperangan hampir selesai. Beberapa orang beserta kelompoknya dapat masuk ke benteng musuh. Hanya saja Rin tampak terdesak dengan anak-anak panah yang melesat turu.

"Awas, Xiahou Ba!" Rin melompat ke arah Xiahou Ba dan melindunginya.

SYUUT!

"AKH!" Rin meringis kencang ketika beberapa panah menusuk punggungnya.

"Rin! Rin...!"

Rin mulai terjatuh ke dada Xiahou Ba.

"Xiahou Ba..." Rin berkata dengan lirih.

"Bertahanlah! Bertahan!"

"Tidak bisa... Aku tidak sanggup..."

"Ayolah! Kedua malaikatmu menunggumu! Kumohon...!"

"Hegh... Maksudmu kedua malaikat kita?" tanya Rin.

"Rin... Kumohon jangan mati..." kata Xiahou Ba lirih. Ia bangkit dan memangku kepala Rin dan mencabut semua anak panah yang ada di punggung Rin. "Aku sayang padamu... Aku mencintaimu..."

Rin membalikkan badannya ketika Xiahou Ba selesai. Ditatapnya Xiahou Ba menangis tersedu-sedu. "Karena itulah, Xiahou Ba... Aku dilahirkan... untuk bertemu denganmu. Kini, aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku, melindungimu dari bahaya. Kau mencintaiku? Karena itulah kita dipertemukan..." kata Rin. Tangan Rin dengan gemetar meraih pipi Xiahou Ba. Xiahou Ba menuntun tangannya lalu memegang erat tangan itu.

Lalu terdengar suara anak panah melesat dari benteng. Itu membunuh semua pemanah pemberontak. Dan ternyata itu adalah Huang Zhong. Xiahou Ba dan Rin tidak menghiraukannya.

"Rin... Kumohon... bertahanlah...!"

"Xiahou Ba... Kau tidak merelakanku?" tanya Rin. "Kau pahlawan hatiku. Hanya kaulah... Hanya kaulah menakluk hatiku. Kau adalah pujaan hatiku, kekasihku tercinta. Pergilah, aku... akan menunggumu..."

"Tapi-"

"Tak apa, Xiahou Ba. Ayo, menangkan perang ini... Biarkan aku di sini... Menunggumu... Menunggumu kembali..." kata Rin.

Xiahou Ba akhirnya mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam. Sebelumnya, ia menoleh ke Rin lagi. Rin tersenyum lemah dan berkata tanpa suara, "Pergilah..."

Xiahou Ba membunuh semua musuh.

"Xiahou Ba! Awas!" Jiang Wei berteriak.

Dengan cepat, Xiahou Ba menoleh. Terlambat, prajurit itu telah menebas dadanya. Xiahou Ba terjatuh.

Jiang Wei membunuh prajurit itu dan menghampiri Xiahou Ba. Sementara itu terdengar suara orang-orang bersorak.

"Kau! Kita sudah menang! Kenapa kau malah terluka seperti ini?!" kata Jiang Wei.

"Uukh... Jiang Wei. Bawalah aku ke sisi Rin. Dia... dia sendirian di depan benteng..." kata Xiahou Ba.

Lu Xun, Zhu Ran, Sima Zhao, Wang Yi dan Wang Yuanji menghampiri mereka. Lalu, Xiahou Ba digendong ke Rin oleh Jiang Wei.

Rin tersenyum ketika Xiahou Ba diletakkan di sebelahnya. "Kau menang..."

"Yah... Aku tahu..."

"Lalu...? Hidup kita akan berakhir, bagaimana dengan anak-anak kita...?"

"Mereka pasti mengerti," kata Xiahou Ba lirih. Dielusnya pipi Rin dengan lembut.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku dilahirkan?" tanya Rin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena... aku dilahirkan hanya untuk bertemu denganmu, kekasih hatiku..." kata Rin. "...Xiahou Ba... Terima kasih, ya..." kata Rin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau membuat hidupku... berwarna..." akhirnya Rin mengatakan kata terakhirnya. Ia menutup mata dengan senyumannya.

Xiahou Ba tertawa lemah. Tak lama, ia menutup matanya. Kedua pasangan ini sudah mengakhiri kehidupan mereka. Orang-orang yang berada di sekeliling mereka menangis. Wang Yuanji hanya bisa memeluk Sima Zhao erat-erat. Wang Yi tidak bisa menahan tangisnya dan terus menghapus air mata yang mengalir dari kantung matanya. Lu Xun hanya bisa tertunduk lemas.

* * *

Kedua mayat itu di bawa ke istana Wei. Mereka dimandikan. Cao Cao hanya bisa terpaku. Dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa menangis.

"Selamat jalan, anak-anakku... Semoga kalian diterima di sisi dewa," kata Cao Cao.

Rei dan Ren mencium kedua pipi orang tua mereka. Mereka memeluk kedua orang tua mereka untuk terakhir kalinya. Ren tampak dewasa, masih bisa menahan air matanya. Rei menangis sejadi-jadi.

"Aku mengerti... kalian mati juga untuk kami. Ibu... Ayah... Jangan bertengkar di sana, ya..."

Lalu, Rin dan Xiahou Ba dimakamkan. Banyak para pendekar yang datang berziarah.

20 tahun kemudian...

Rei menatap langit kemudian, ia memejamkan matanya. "Ayah... Ibu... Apakah kalian baik-baik saja?"

"Rei... Sudah malam, tidurlah..." kata Wen Yang sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

Rei menatap Wen Yang dan memagut bibirnya.

"Kau ingat Ayah dan Ibumu?"

"Iya, sayangku..."

"Hmm..."

Bintang bertaburan di langit. Wen Yang dan Rei menatapnya. Mereka berdua mengingat kedua orang tua Rei.

END

Review please~!


End file.
